


One Piece: Luffy x Reader Oneshots

by mermaidpen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Piece - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidpen/pseuds/mermaidpen
Summary: Not all stories will be romantic, others would just turn out to you having a simple interaction with him.I don't own One Piece. It belongs to the greatest Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Author's Note

I guess you know the drill.

But if not, welcome to the XReader orientation.

(Y/n)=Your name  
You are the crew's latest recruit, taking the strategist role. You do magic.

(f/c)=Favorite color  
(m/c)=matching color  
(h/l)=hair length  
(s/c)=skin color  
(e/c)=eye color

and many more terms....

And yes, you're in love with the Straw Hat captain.


	2. Midnight Murder

The Straw Hats were having a peaceful dinner. However, _peaceful_ was unusual; only if the captain wasn't there.

Which _was_ the case. Where he currently was? No one knew.

"Ne, Nami," (Y/n) called, seated right across her. The latter, in her plain (f/c) oversized shirt, black shorts and (m/c) rubber slippers, was too concerned for the captain that she barely touched her food.

"Was it really necessary to do this?"

"Of course it is," Nami replied, eating a forkful of Sanji's special spaghetti.

"B-But..."

"(Y/n)," Nami sighed, having been through this kind of situation tons of times. "Didn't I tell you about consenting Luffy's actions just because you like him?"

"Ah-Nami!!" she whined, blushing madly with embarrassment. How could she declare that out loud?! And not to mention in front of the whole crew?

Well, the crew knows about it, and Luffy himself was the only one stupid enough to not realize it nor get a hint.

"This is actually the first time he got punished for it," Usopp informed, drinking his glass of orange juice.

"Well that's because we always let the idiot be, making him do the same thing all over again, knowing he'll just get scolded lightly," Sanji added, serving the last dish for dinner and finally taking a seat on the dining table, starting to eat.

"That _idiot's_ our captain," (Y/n) deadpanned.

"And we know that. But this is for the greater good of the crew so, may it be anyone, even our captain...." Nami replied, slowly standing up and lightly slamming her hands on the table. "...we'll discipline him."

The whole crew, save (Y/n), nodded in agreement. (Y/n) just sighed in defeat, continuing her meal the moment Nami did too.

What happened? Well it all began when Sanji took a quick potty break while arranging the leftovers from the day's lunch. Luffy managed to sneak inside of the kitchen, took advantage of the once-in-a-blue-moon chance, ate approximately 75% of the fridge's contents, including the leftovers, just until Sanji hurriedly came back after sensing him with his Observation Haki. The chef beat him up, dragged the captain to the navigator's room, where he got another round of beatings and a grave punishment: no dinner.

Meanwhile, Luffy huddled in Sunny's figurehead, his stomach's loud, hungry growls and the sea waves' sound breaking the deafening silence.

"Man, I'm starving," he whined, patting his stomach in an attempt to calm it down.

•|•

Soft snores were the only sounds bouncing off Sunny. The boys slept in their hammocks, and the girls hugged each other in their beds.

But one hammock was undone.

Right after the clock struck midnight, (Y/n) felt the urge to drink a glass of milk. So, as careful as she could be, freed herself from Nami's arms, and tiptoed to the kitchen.

Just when she was about to climb up the stairs, she heard a sound of glass breaking, a thud, and another glass falling.

The noise made her bolt upstairs and into the kitchen door. Cautiously peeking through the glass window, it was unfortunately too dark to see anything. So she slowly opened the door and made her way inside.

It was too dark, and the moonlight wasn't bright enough, so she reached out to turn on the lights.

The first switch she was able to reach out was the light by the fridge. At first, she saw nothing unusual and dropped her alertness.

Making her way through the fridge, she walked around the counter, and the moment her eyes saw the fridge, the first thing she saw was not the cold metal exterior, but a smudge of something red.

And a body on the floor.

Of course, her immediate response was a bloodcurdling scream which woke up the entire crew at once.

(Y/n) might actually have the strongest vocal chords in the entire crew to pull that off.

Sanji, a man of chivalry, was the first one to get out of his bunk bed and make his way to the distressed woman, others following suite.

When he opened the door, he saw her staring below the fridge.

"(Y/n)-chwan! What's wrong?!" he asked. The others peeked into the door, looking at her.

(Y/n) seemed to have recovered from the shock, as she now gave them a _meh_ look. She pointed to the fridge and so they all went inside to have a look.

The body turned out to be Luffy's. He was lying on his face to the floor, with an opened bottle of ketchup beside him. The fridge was smeared with ketchup written "feed me", and it looked as if Luffy passed out just as he finished writing it.

At first glance, it looked no doubt like a murder scene. But the Straw Hats find it pathetic and typical.

•|•

A delicious aroma filled the kitchen, softly waking Luffy.

Luffy stirred, opened his eyes and slowly sat up at the smell of food being cooked and the sound of it sizzling in a hot pan in the fire.

"Oh, you're awake!" (Y/n) greeted him. He found himself in the green couch, and he noticed that her legs had been his makeshift pillow.

"Sit tight and wait for a little more, Luffy. Your meal's on the way," Sanji informed him as he cooked.

Luffy looked around and saw that the whole crew was with him.

"You should've told us you were hungry, like you always do," Usopp lightly scolded him.

"B-But it was a punishment from Nami," he replied, finding comfort in (Y/n)'s arms amidst the tension as he clung to her, with the girl hugging him back—something they always do, considering the two were the closest of friends.

The others turned their heads toward her, who sat on the dining table with her legs crossed over the other. She sighed and rested her elbow on the table, leaning her cheek onto her hand. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for punishing you. But _please_ , by all means, don't eat all of the food. Sanji gave you a lot that afternoon, and yet you still don't try to restrain yourself."

"Oh, I know why he couldn't!" Chopper declared, raising up his little hoof. "I did a little research on Luffy, and I found out that it has something to do with his Devil Fruit ability."

"His ability?" Robin perked up.

"Yes," Chopper replied, walking towards Luffy. "For most Devil Fruit users, using their ability is as easy as thinking about them. Paramecia powers are usually all over the place; they don't really have a set of specific characteristics. But Luffy's power affects his body directly. Even unconsciously, he can stretch; he doesn't even need to think about it. His body is _literally_ made of rubber."

Just to play along with Chopper's explaination, (Y/n) pinched a good amount of skin from Luffy's arm and pulled it away from him. "Ooh, it does!"

"So, I believe that stretching takes up a lot of energy," Chopper continued. "His habit of eating large portions of food, especially high-protein meats was probably a purposive instinct to sustain the high level of energy consumption his rubber body has. For someone who eats a lot and is very strong, don't you think he's quite thin?"

"True. There aren't really many small guys who tend to be so strong," Sanji replied, walking up to the dining table with the food he made. "Luffy, come here. You'll get the couch dirty if you eat there."

"Oh, thank you," Luffy thanked, and stood up too quickly. He wobbled for a moment but luckily, (Y/n) was there to balance him and assist him to the table.

"As I was saying–" Chopper continued, "–with what happened a while ago, he burned up more calories than he digests. And his body that was used to eating so much, and having burned out any stored up energy, has been tricked to think that he's starving. And when people starve, they weaken."

"That's why he a monster when it comes to eating," Usopp sighed.

"He needs to keep up with his high metabolism, or this will happen again," Chopper nodded.

"Sanji's food is the best!" Luffy beamed while eating, earning soft laughter from the crew.

"Take your time, captain," Sanji replied to him, taking the compliment as a 'thank you'.

"You guys can go back to sleep now. I'll wait for him to finish," (Y/n) offered, and they sleepily accepted the offer, making their way back to the quarters. She soon cleaned up the mess Luffy made, sweeping the broken shards of glass and wiping off the ketchup note he made on the refrigerator door.

Luffy soon finished the meal, patting his stomach in satisfaction. (Y/n) stood up and took his plate to the sink, then opened the fridge and got out the milk, which what she actually intended to do in the first place.

"Thank you, (Y/n)," Luffy smiled.

"Don't mention it, cap. Just please, don't do a murder scene next time. You scared the shit out of me," (Y/n) drank her milk. After drinking it all, she washed the glass she used and put it back in place.

"Let's go," she tapped his shoulder and reached out to turn off the lights before going out of the kitchen. She closed the door and walked down the stairs, with Luffy just behind him. But before they could get down completely, just three steps more, Luffy seemed to have lost his balance and fell, accidentally pushing (Y/n) and landing on top of her.

"L-Luffy! Are you alright?" She immediately asked, not even bothered by the fact that they just fell down the stairs. But then she realized their faces were too close to each other, restraining herself to squeal. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not that–oh!" he gasped as he got off her and helped her get up. "I'm sorry!"

"No, no, I'm fine," she blushed madly. "C-come, I'll accompany you to your room."

So they resumed walking towards the room, and Luffy couldn't help but ask her a question to break the silence.

"W-why I was in the kitchen? Well, I was just craving for a glass of milk," she answered.

"Do you go out every night?" Luffy asked again.

"Well, now that you mention it," she looked up at the starry sky in thought, "I actually _have_ been, lately." Luffy fell silent for a while, then asked, "Can you wake me up, then?"

She turns her head towards him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well...." he flashes his signature goofy grin. "So I can get some food as well–"

"Idiot!" she jokingly bumps his head. "Like hell I'd let you steal food."

"Aw, come on, (Y/n)..." he whined.

"Sshh, be quiet. They're sleeping," she shushed.

They stood by the door of the men's room, as Luffy continued to pester (Y/n).

"Stop it already. I'm going back to bed," she turns around and walked up the stairs.

 _Silly captain, I won't,_ she thought. But she glanced back at him and saw that he was having quite a disappointed look.

_Come to think of it, wouldn't that be a good opportunity for me to bond with him?_

Before Luffy could enter the room, she stopped midway and called him.

"Uh, you know what, I'll just wake you up when it's midnight, so don't lock the door," she said.

"Wait! Does that mean you _will_?" Luffy beamed.

She nodded, then Luffy smiled brightly and then went into the room, back to his hammock.

(Y/n) did the same, and went back to bed.

 _I guess I could go for a midnight snack routine,_ she thought to herself. _And a date._

| _The following night|_

(Y/n) got up, wearing (f/food) pajamas and wore her fluffy slippers. Carefully going out of the room, she made her way down the stairs and to the men's room.

Right when she was just about to grab the knob and turn it, the door flew open abruptly, revealing her captain.

She was surprised at the action and let out a loud scream, but Luffy quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh, you're gonna wake up everyone!" he whisper-yelled.

She yanked his hand off her face, scowling. "And whose fault is that?!" she retorted. Honestly, she likes the boy, but not too obsessed to let everything go.

"Shishishish, my bad, sorry. I was excited! It'll be just the two of us!" Luffy beamed, making (Y/n) blush madly. _Just the two...of us...._

"L-let's go! I'm already thirsty," she got hold of Luffy's hand and pulled him along with her on the way to the kitchen.

She turned the lights on and Luffy sat on the chair by the counter, patiently waiting for her. Opening the fridge, she got out a bottle of milk and a piece of meat for him.

"Okay, here," she handed him the meat and he was happy to accept it, eating it right away.

"Thank you, (Y/n)!" he munched into it childishly, and she found it rather cute. She smiled at him, drinking her milk as he ate. Suddenly, he offered his piece of meat to her, and she just stared at it.

"Want some?" he asked.

_L-Luffy's sharing his food to me?!_

"N-No, I'm good," she waved, restraining herself from freaking out.

"Hm? (Y/n), what's wrong? Your face is all red," he pointed out. She freaked out, cupping her face. "O-oh, am _I_ now? It's probably nothing."

"Are you sure? Did I force you to wake up wh-"

"No!" she blurted out rather loudly, surprising Luffy. She calmed down and rephrased herself. "No, not at all! You didn't force me, I like being alone with you."

 _Say what now?_ (Y/n) realized what she just said, and hoped to whatever God existed in the One Piece world that Luffy would be too dense to get that.

"Oh is that so? Phew, I'm glad!" Luffy beamed. "I thought I'm forcing you into this."

She only gave him a reassuring smile.

_This feels like a low-key date._

Soon, they finished eating and left the kitchen as it was before. They walked back to their rooms, and (Y/n) bid him "Good night".

"Oh, (Y/n), wait," Luffy called.

(Y/n)'s back was facing Luffy, so when she turned around to look at him, she was greeted by a hug.

"L-L-Luffy?" she stuttered, slightly trembling in anxious romantic excitement. She was surely blushing madly at that point.

"Thanks. Good night. Rest well, 'kay? You've been turning red all night," he said, letting go of her. He went back inside the men's room, leaving (Y/n) dumbfounded.

She slowly walked back to their room and got up on the bed, placing her hands across her chest, reminiscing the feeling of Luffy hugging her. Madly blushing, she placed her hands on her face and squealed internally.

_He's surely gonna be the end of me one day._


	3. Nipple Lights

The sea was calm, and the wind rested for the whole day, leaving the Straw Hats no choice but to anchor the Sunny in the meantime.

The day was very quiet, with the others, specifically the girls, Sanji, Zoro, Brook and Franky, tending to their individual works while the childish members napped instead of playing.

But the night was the total opposite. For the forgotten knowledge of who started it, but it soon turned out to be a mini-party, or somehow, a banquet in the Sunny. It was probably Luffy who started the event though.

Sanji laid a heap of delicious food in the long table they rarely use for things like this. Sake and beer were shared, but Zoro kept a barrel of sake for himself. He was gonna get himself wasted soon enough.

Brook played in his shark-shaped guitar, and the childish members danced along with it, beer-filled mugs in their hands and the widest smiles a human could form.

"Cheers!!" they all declared, raising their mugs high up in the air and altogether drank their drinks.

"Ah! That hits the spot!" (Y/n) beamed after drinking. Wiping her mouth dry, she walked over to the barrel and filled up her glass once more.

"I never knew you were quite the heavy drinker, (Y/n)," Nami said. She sat on the reclining chair, which was brought down on the deck per her request.

"Oh, just in times like these," she replied.

"Nami-san, here's the orange juice you asked for," Sanji walked up to her with a glass on top of a tray.

"Oh, thank you, Sanji-kun," she replied, taking the juice.

"Eh? Nami, you're not going to drink?" (Y/n) asked.

"I will, later," she replied, taking a sip. "Mm!"

"Oi, Luffy! Come over here for a sec," (Y/n) heard Franky calling him. She slightly turned her head towards them and saw the boy rushing over to him, and they went below the deck.

_I wonder what they're up to._

She shook off the thought, considering the fact that no one even noticed them. She mingled with the boys and was having so much fun that it slipped away from her mind.

"Hey, Zoro Aniki! I challenge you to a drinking contest!" (Y/n) declared, pointing at Zoro with an unopened bottle of sake. Zoro scoffed and replied, "You? Against me? Not a chance."

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" she spat.

"(Y/n)!" Nami called. "You better not get yourself carried away. I don't want you whining at me after you drunk confess to your crush."

"Nami! What the hell?!" she blushed madly. The others laughed at her, and Zoro handed her a shot glass.

"Why don't we do this carefully then? I don't want you to sulk around me too when he rejects you," he laughed.

"I don't–" she saw Franky and Luffy climb back up on the deck.

"Oi, Franky, Luffy!" Usopp called, the others turned their heads to them. "Where have you guys been? You're missing out."

"Oh, we were–"

"It's a surprise for _later_ ," Franky covered Luffy's mouth, then whispered something in his ear. Luffy then nodded, and (Y/n) could tell they're up to no good.

"This feeling tells me it's gonna be something idiotic," she sighed.

"Yosh, everyone! Gather round, gather round!" Franky beckoned them all. The others settled themselves and sat in front of him and Luffy, food, and drinks in their hands.

"So for tonight, Captain and I have prepared a SU~PER cool surprise!" He tapped Luffy's shoulder and went away. Soon enough, the lights they set up were turned off, and everyone turned their heads around in confusion.

"What's this all about?" Chopper asked curiously.

"It's too early for horror stories, you know," Zoro said.

"This is not a horror story-telling show. It's a light show!" Franky answered, returning from the control room.

"A light show?" Brook tilted his skull.

"Now, behold, the Golden Sunny!" He took out something like a remote control from underneath his shirt and pressed the green button.

Suddenly, the Sunny was lit up by bright warm lights that seemed to glow naturally. There were small, fairy lights set up around the whole ship, and its brilliance is mesmerizing.

"This is beautiful, Franky!" (Y/n) exclaimed, making the cyborg smirk proudly at his work.

"This gives off quite a heartwarming ambiance," Robin smiled.

"It warms up my heart. Oh, but I don't have one. Yohohoho!" Brook told another skull joke, making them all chuckle.

"Oh, my turn! My turn!" Luffy happily raised his hand.

"Luffy has a part?" Nami asked.

"That probably had something to do with him going down with Franky a while ago," (Y/n) replied.

"Yeah! Show us something cool, Luffy!" Usopp cheered.

"Something cool! Something cool!" Chopper chanted.

"Here I go!" Luffy yelled, and closed his eyes as if focusing on something. He clutched onto both sides of his shirt.

"Luffy....Nipple Lights!"

He pulled his red shirt sideways, like curtains, to reveal bright lights emitting from his nipples.  
  
  


Oh, the priceless reactions of the crew. Sanji dropped his cigarette when his mouth went agape. Usopp and Chopper stopped cheering and stared blankly at Luffy. Zoro's good eye went wide, Robin's eyes shadowed over. (Y/n)'s left eye twitched as she stared in disgusted horror. Brook, with the absence of skin on his face, just faced Luffy. But one guess says it would have the same look as the others.

(Y/n) thought back to what happened a while ago. Had she let herself be curious and just ask them beforehand, she might've known this was coming.

Nami snapped out of her shock and threw a furious punch at Luffy's face. "KNOCK IT OFF!!" she cried.

Robin sprouted two hands onto Franky's legs and grabbed his balls, gripping them tightly, obviously angry, which was a rare occurrence.

"Get those off him. Now," she demanded darkly as the poor cyborg hollered in pain.

"A-A-Owwww!! Y-Y-Yes! Yes! I'll take it-A-A-AAH-off-I'm sorry!" Franky managed to reply.

(Y/n) rubbed her eyes as she collapsed onto her knees. "H-How to unsee that..."

"That was so uncool..." Usopp mumbled.

"Yeah, definitely uncool.." Chopper added.

"What the actual hell," Sanji muttered, lighting another cigarette. "Franky was cringy enough, we don't need another one."

"No argument there, Love Cook," Zoro agreed, drinking his sake. "That totally ruined the mood."

"And just when I thought it would be something normal this time. I'll...go get a glass of water. I think I'm getting tipsy," (Y/n) shook her head and walked away.

It took a few minutes for the party to revive again.


	4. Human

* _ **Luffy's thoughts**_  
* _(Y/n)'s thoughts_

Waves softly swayed the Sunny. Like a cradle, it lulled the Straw Hats to a good sleep.

Except for one.

Luffy sat bolt-upright in his bed, his white shirt with an iconic meat print drenched in cold sweat as he breathed deeply, calming himself.

**_Another nightmare._ **

He looked around to see if he woke anyone up, and relieved that his nakama are still snoring away without a care in the world. He got down from his hammock and put on his slippers. Carefully sneaking out of the room, he left the quarters and stood by the railings, scanning the deck.

He was all alone. The stars shone brightly above the dark sky, and the sea waves crashing on Sunny made the only noise he's hearing right now.

He needed someone to talk to. Someone to keep him company.

And the only one he could think of was asleep in the other room.

He walked towards the room and peeked into the small glass window to look for her. Spotting her, he made his way to the door, and softly placed his hand into the doorknob, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. Nami might kill him if not.

Slowly, he turned the knob, and luckily, the door wasn't locked. So he went inside, tiptoed to the girls' bed. Nami was at the far side, sleeping soundly, while Robin beside her. And the girl he needed right now just happened to be accessible, sleeping beside Robin. Usually, she would be in the middle of the older girls.

"(Y/n)..." Luffy gently whispered while shaking her. "(Y/n), wake up."

The girl stirred, opening her eyes and stared at the man with half-lidded eyes, that then shot up open.

"LU-" she put a hand on her mouth, remembering to be quiet. "What are you doing here?!" she whispered.

"Let's go outside," he said. (Y/n) immediately nodded and got out of the bed, dragging Luffy out of the room with her. The longer they'd stay, the larger chances they'll have on waking up a sleeping orange thundercloud.

She brought him down the deck and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at him. "You do _know_ that was a risky thing to do. If Nami saw you in the room, she won't excuse you."

"Shishishish, well she can go ahead and beat me up," Luffy laughed. "It won't hurt anyway."

**_Because I'm already hurting._ **

"I admire your bravery," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Now, why did you wake me up?"

Luffy didn't answer her yet as he jumped up onto the railing, stood up, facing the sea.

"I wanted company."

"Well that's rare," she was actually surprised.

"Is it? I don't really like being alone," Luffy glanced at her, sitting down. She walked over to him and rested her hands on the railing.

"But you're alone all the time," (Y/n) said. "You always sit on the figurehead, and seldom play with Usopp and Chopper, not like two years ago."

**_That was two years ago. It's different now._ **

"Oh...well, I guess, we grow out of it after all," Luffy placed his hat on his head, staring ahead at the sparkling sea.

There was a long moment of silence after that. (Y/n) knew something was definitely up; her constant stal- err, observation on Luffy was enough to prove it. He wasn't the type of person to open up his feelings.

 _And they said Luffy was a bad liar_ , she sadly thought. _He's a lot better than Usopp._

She heavily sighed and faced Luffy. "What's wrong?"

Luffy was startled by her question, but composed himself quickly. "Nothing. I just want to be with you."

 _Liar, s_ he bitterly thought. Knowing his attitude very well, it wouldn't hurt her to try and persist him. "Luffy...You want to say something to me, right?"

"Huh, what should I be telling you?" he asked, continuing to play dumb.

She placed a hand on top of his, and tried a little bit more. "Stop lying."

That took Luffy off-guard. He laughed and said, "What are you talking about? You know very well I can't lie."

"Why won't you open up to me?!" she blurted out, and surprised Luffy. She gasped and took a step back. _I can't believe I just said that out loud._

"I-I'm sorry. Uh, what I mean is...Why won't you say what's bothering you?" she rephrased, clearing her throat.

Luffy stared at her, then got down from the railing, walking towards her. "I just...I can't. I'm not supposed to. It's my problem, not yours."

He then turned around and acted hyper, looking up at the sky, spreading his arms wide. "Look! The stars are so pretty!"

 _He's dropping the subject_ , she thought to herself, then decided to play along and do something else.

"Luffy, come sit beside me," she sat down on the grassy lawn, Luffy beside her. They stared at the sky in silence, then (Y/n) brought up the topic again.

"You know, even though you're used to it... It's not good keeping everything to yourself," (Y/n) said carefully, not taking her eyes away from the stars.

"Used to it...huh?" Luffy huffed.

She glanced at him, who kept his eyes up on the celestial bodies. She gently placed her hand above this, getting his focus when he then turned his head to her.

"It's okay. I know you want to say something," she added. _I know I'm intruding. I know I'm forcing him to open up. But if he doesn't, right now, we'll never get another chance before this becomes a serious matter._

"I...I'm hungry!" Luffy declared, grinning. "I woke you up so you could open the frid-"

He was cut off when he felt her hand squeeze his.

"Stop the facade Luffy. You had another nightmare about Ace, didn't you?"

Luffy flinched.

 _Got you,_ she thought. _I'm sorry for being too straightforward, but I had to._

"Yeah, I did," Luffy replied, sighing in defeat. "Man, (Y/n), aren't you quite the smarty-pants type."

"Of course, I have to be. Because my captain's a dumbass," she giggled, lighting up the mood. "You don't have to keep it from me next time. It's nothing to be ashamed of, if that's what you're feeling."

"Guess I'll keep that in mind," he replied.

"But..." (Y/n) looked back at the stars, not taking her hands off his. "...out of all of us, why me?"

Luffy went silent for a while, and this time, (Y/n) waited patiently for him. Then, after taking a deep breath, he answered.

"I don't know, I just like you. Brook feels bad when he can't say anything to cheer me up, Franky's a crybaby, Robin's too smart for me, and Chopper's gonna think that I'm mentally sick or something."

(Y/n) sighed as he went on, unconsciously intertwining her fingers to his.

"Sanji will only give me food, and that's it. Usopp is just going to lie and tell me fake stories, and Nami will only feel sad about it. Then Zoro...oh, he's probably gonna tell me to suck it up and be strong because 'I'm the captain'," he added, slightly mocking him which made (Y/n) giggle softly. But the giggle died down the moment she saw Luffy's face. There was a streak of tears in his face, slowly falling down in silence.

"But, even though I'm the captain...I'm still human, right?"

(Y/n) felt as if her heart was squeezed, right there. Never, ever, had she seen nor heard Luffy break down. He was always that bright, bubbly ball of positivity. A ray of sunshine after the rain.

And then at that moment, night fell upon him.

In a quick moment, she kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his raven hair that smelled strongly of the sun and a faint fragrance of their lemon-scented shampoo.

"Yes, you're human," she said. She didn't cry- no. She _tried_ not to. If she did, she wouldn't be much of a difference to the others, as Luffy previously told her. After replying, silence followed. (Y/n) remained silent and simply did not move.

_You can be strong, you can be weak. You can laugh all you want, and you can definitely cry when you're fed up. You may be monstrously strong, you may be made of rubber, but you're still human._

_So, it's okay to cry. It had always been._

Luffy couldn't hold back his tears. The safety he felt in her arms was overwhelming, and the warmth of her embrace reminded him of everyone's love for him.

_**Had it always been okay?** _

He clutched onto them, as if she might suddenly go away. He bit his lip, whimpering and trying to be as quiet as he can. She softly patted his head, in an attempt to relax him.

(Y/n) was not simply just comforting Luffy; she's comforting him as a representation of the crew's unconditional love and support for him. A love that is so nostalgic, a love that he used to feel from his brothers, his family.

Soon, he calmed down and was getting sleepy. (Y/n) felt he was, so she pulled away from him, but the sudden movement made Luffy slightly jolt and instinctively grabbed her arms.

"L-Luffy?" she was frightened by the force. Luffy realized what he did and he apologized. She offered a hand and help him stand up, but he looked as if he was trying to say something.

"What is it, Luffy?"

"Uh, if it's not a bother, could you sleep with me tonight?"

"S-Sleep with you?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," she chuckled nervously, numerous thoughts going around her mind right now. But keeping it as innocent as she can, (Y/n) rubbed her nape. "Boys aren't welcome in the girls' room, and the same goes with the boys'."

"Then let's sleep somewhere else," he replied, as if the answer was already obvious.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She then looked up and pointed the crow's nest.

Luffy nodded and so the two snuck back to their respective rooms to get pillows and blankets. The night was cold and it would make sleeping difficult if they wouldn't make efforts of staying warm.

Luffy went ahead of her, climbing up to the crow's nest. Then he stretched down his hand and grabbed (Y/n)'s hand, slowly pulling her up. It was cold, making her shiver slightly. And as usual, the rubber man was unfazed.

They put their pillows together and laid beside each other. (Y/n) couldn't really hide her blush, so she turned away from Luffy.

Suddenly, Luffy pulled her closer to him and snuggled close to her.

"Let's stay like this...please," He whispered, and (Y/n) nodded.

_Does this idiot actually know what he's doing right now?_

She sighed. Luffy's not even thinking about it. The only thing running around his mind is getting over his shitty nightmares.

(Y/n) stared at him, who had his eyes closed, but wasn't yet asleep. She hummed a soft tune and softly traced her finger up and down his back.

"Keep doing that," he said, totally loving the action.

"Sure, until you fall asleep."

"(Y/n), thank you.."  
"You're welcome. Good night," she kissed his forehead as he soon fell asleep, soon falling asleep as well.

_| The next morning |_

"Oi, guys!" Zoro called out to the others below, holding onto the stairs on the crow's nest. They have been searching for the two missing members around the ship since sunrise.

"Found them."

One by one, the crew climbed up the crow's nest and was greeted by a lovely sight (not lovely for Sanji though, he growled like a mad dog).

Under a blanket and laid on fluffy pillows were Luffy and (Y/n), sleeping soundly, cuddled up.

Everyone (except Sanji) softened at the sight.

"Someone get a camera!" Nami whisper-yelled.

"LUFFY YOU-" Hands appeared on Sanji's back and covered his mouth, a giggling Robin behind him.

"Should we wake them?" Usopp asked.

"Nah, just leave them be. I'll just train later," Zoro grinned as he stared at them.


	5. Fishy

It was a very hot day. The wind hardly blew and if it did, it was a warm gust of wind.

Sanji made chocolate ice cream for them all to have something cold to enjoy. Everyone managed to tolerate the heat, except for the furry doctor, who was almost ready to ask Sanji if he could stay in the fridge.

"If you do, you might really be mistaken as a food supply," (Y/n) joked. She wore a (f/c) crop top and (m/c) beach shorts with abstract prints, with a plain (f/c) bikini underneath.

"I'm pretty serious as of now," Chopper panted, the ice cream not helping him at all. "If only I could take this fur off."

"If you _could_ , you wouldn't be a reindeer anymore," she scoffed, using her magic and popped out a cold mist that circled around him. "Will this do?"

"Ooh, what's this?" Chopper jumped up onto his feet and observed the mist going around him, like a hula hoop.

"Fake snow," she joked again. "Hope that helps."

"It does!" he happily ran out of the room. "Thank you, (Y/n)!"

She smiled and finished her ice cream. After that, she thank Sanji, bolted out of the kitchen and ran to the deck.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing on the deck, the magic snow catching their childish attention. Nami and Robin lay on the lawn chairs with sunglasses on and drinks beside them.

Without hesitation, she stripped off of her crop top and beach shorts in plain sight, leaving them on the deck, earning a pervy cry from Sanji, who coincidentally just went out from the kitchen.

"Oi oi (Y/n)! Why are you stripping here?!" Usopp said with a slightly angered tone, although liking the act.

"Be careful, (Y/n)," Robin said, knowing that she's about to swim into the sea. "I've read about this sea, it has quite a magical mystery."

(Y/n) stretched out her limbs. "Well, anything with magic won't harm me," she waved her hand in the air and shimmering lights appeared, showing her magic. "I won't go too far."

She breathed in and out, then dived into the sea.

"She dived!" yelled the three childish brats in unison, running over to the railing and look down to find her.

She soon resurfaced, wiping off the water from her face and waved at the three. "The water is cold and refreshing!"

"Ah, I feel envious," Chopper and Luffy slumped.

"Awe, cheer up guys! There are many more fun things to do than swimming in the sea," Usopp cheered them up.

Franky came down from the steering wheel and saw their beautiful magician swimming in the sea. "Oi, (Y/n)! Do you want me to bring out the pool?"

"No thanks, Franky!" she kindly refused the offer. "I'm going to dive into deep waters."

"Oh, okay," Franky shrugged.

(Y/n) dived into the ocean, interacting with the various sea creatures.

A sudden strong gust of wind passed by the Sunny, surprising everyone on deck. Luffy's hat was blown away in the process.

"Ah, hat!" he cried as it was carried away.

He leaned on the railing with one hand and stretched out the other to reach for it. He did grab it successfully, but his hand slipped and tipped his balance. When his hand retracted, he fell into the sea.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper looked over. Nami and Robin heard the fall, and sat up to stop Usopp from jumping. "Usopp, don't jump into the water!"

"Huh?! But Luffy-"

"Remember what Robin said earlier?" Nami stood up and ran to their side. "This sea is not normal. Something might happen if you jump into it carelessly."

Fortunately, (Y/n) swam up to the surface. Nami immediately called her.

"(Y/n)! Luffy fell into the sea!" She yelled.

"What?!" she shrieked, diving back down quickly to save him.

"How come (Y/n) could swim freely?" Usopp asked Nami as she walked back to her chair. "That, I don't know. But we can conclude she's going to be fine."

(Y/n) frantically searched for her captain. He was a Hammer, and so she needed to act quickly.

 _Robin_ _said this sea has some sort of magical mystery. In that case, I need to find him real soon,_ she thought as she swam deeper. On cue, she saw something red on her peripheral vision, and swam to it.

When she saw Luffy, there was a lot more to take notice. Besides drowned and unconscious, there was a change in him that made (Y/n) open her mouth in shock, covering it instinctively right after to not lose air.

But this wasn't the time to ponder on it. She needed to take him back to the ship. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, swimming to the surface.

She gasped loudly upon reaching the surface, and called for help. "Guys!! Help!"

The doctor was already in his freak-out mode when he saw Luffy, running around the deck. "Luffy drowned! Doctor!"

"Him drowned is the least thing to worry about," she muttered to herself while swimming closer to the ship. They haven't seen his whole body yet.

Zoro had heard of the incident, and was instantly there to drop a ladder for them. He climbed down to help (Y/n) carry Luffy, but when he got a good look at Luffy, he nearly let go. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"I don't know too! Help us up first!" she retorted.

They got back onto the deck, and everyone gathered around them. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw Luffy.

He was laying down on the deck, not breathing and dripping wet, a tight grip on his hat, and his lower body was, instead of legs, a fish tail.

"LUFFY'S A MERMAID?!"

•|•

The first thing Luffy heard were inaudible noises. He felt so weak, as if he was still in the water. Soon enough, the noises were clearer and more audible.

"..... with the.....talked..."

"... don't know what....saw him like that..."

"....calm down. Let's not freak out, let's not–Luffy? Are you awake?"

He opened up his eyes and saw Chopper, Usopp, (Y/n) and Nami looking down on him.

"Guys? What happened?"

He tried to sit up, feeling a wet sensation on his lower body. Rubbing his eyes, he soon realized he couldn't feel his feet so he looked down and saw a tail instead of legs. It was red with an iridescent rainbow shine. That shocked him.

"What the hell?!" He freaked out, and sat up. He was not in the infirmary, but in an inflatable pool on the deck. "Why am I a mermaid?"

"That's what _we_ wanted to know," Usopp retorted.

"You don't remember what happened?" Chopper asked, worried that he got his head injured.

"I knew that I fell to the sea, but that's it," he replied, poking his tail. "This feels so weird."

"It's weirder seeing you looking like that," (Y/n) scoffed. "Anyways, could this have something to do with what Robin told me about earlier?"

"No doubt it is," they turned to Robin walking towards them with a green book in her hand. Flipping a few pages, she read out loud for them to hear. "This sea is cursed, according to what I have read. Called the 'Siren's Heart', many stories of men disappearing in this sea can be traced back since long ago."

"'Siren's Heart'?" Usopp repeated.

"Well the "curse" it bears is pretty obvious as of now," (Y/n) glanced at Luffy, who kept on admiring his tail, as the curious bugger that he was. She sighed and asked, " Does it have any information on how to undo the curse?"

"None, in here," she closed it with a soft thump. "I'm going to stay at the library and search for more regarding this. In the meantime..." she popped out a few hands and picked up Luffy.

"E-Eh? What's going on?" Luffy freaked out.

More hands appeared and formed a line towards the railing, passing him. It took a few seconds for them to process what she's about to do.

"Wait Robin, you wouldn't-!" Usopp ran to catch Luffy, but the hands already dropped him into the sea.

"...why not take him for a swim?" Robin finished her statement.

"Robin!!" (Y/n) cried as she ran towards the railing and dived into the sea without hesitation.

She opened her eyes and scanned for her captain. He was nowhere to be found.

She returned to the surface and looked around for him.

"Luffy!! Where are you?" She called out, and a splash from behind her made her turned around.

"Luffy?"

Usopp was looking out into the distance with eyes of belief. "(Y-Y/n), are you seeing this right now?" he asked, other members soon joining him with the same expression.

"Seeing _what_?" she followed their gaze and soon saw Luffy jumping out into the water, like a dolphin would.

"Luffy's-"

"LOOK GUYS! I'M SWIMMING! I'M ACTUALLY SWIMMING!!" He laughed and dived back into the sea.

(Y/n) followed him, swimming by the corals and playing with a few fishes.

"(Y/n) look! This fish looks like the one we have in the aquarium! Hey, I can talk underwater!"

She swam closer to him, gesturing that they swim up for a moment. When they reached the surface, she gasped for air and touched his skin.

"Do you feel weak? Are you still rubber?" she pinched his skin and it didn't stretch out.

"Luffy..." she gasped. But Luffy smiled as if it was no big deal. "I'll be fine. When you guys bring me back to normal, I'm sure that my powers will return."

She relaxed and smiled. He always stayed positive no matter what dilemma or problem he's into. She stripped off her shirt and was in her bikini again. Luffy took off his red shirt too and gave it to her, leaving his yellow sash tied around the half between his body and his tail, and his hat hanging on his neck. She used a magic spell to put them into the ship and another that allows her to breathe underwater.

Before they dove back, she called out to the crew. "We won't be gone for long!"

The rest of the crew still couldn't believe what happened.

"The New World is a weird place," Chopper said.

"Tell me about it," Nami scratched her head, going back to her chair. "Sanji-kun, let's not have seafood for tonight's dinner, okay? I'm not in the mood for it."

"Uh, okay Nami-san," Sanji replied to the unusual request. "Guess we'll be having meat and veggies then."

Everyone on board dismissed their worries and went back to what they previously did. Chopper and Usopp ran up to the library, arriving to see Robin still in her quest for knowledge.

"Need some help?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, gladly," Robin flashed a smile as the boys went to work.

•|•

(Y/n) and Luffy have been swimming for quite a long while now, with the latter enjoying the opportunity. How long has it been since he felt normal in the sea?

They swam together holding hands. The moment that triggered the action was a recent interaction with huge whales that almost dragged Luffy away with the powerful underwater force they bring just by swimming. Luffy may be a mermaid, but he wasn't one since birth, and so the lack of experience had him clawing with panic for help. Fortunately, the girl was a good swimmer and boosted with her magic power, saving Luffy.

"We had that octopus for dinner last week!" Luffy pointed in the distance and (Y/n) chuckled.

"Speaking of which, it's almost sundown. We should be going back," she tugged his arm, and he nodded in agreement. She lead the way back, and spotted Sunny's anchor not long after.

She swam up to the surface, seeing Usopp and Chopper sitting on the railing. The moment their eyes met, the boys jumped off their seats and ran to the deck, yelling and talking followed right after.

"What was that all about?" she murmured.

Usopp and Chopper soon reappeared with Robin and the others.

"I found the way to undo the curse," Robin said.

(Y/n) whipped her head to Luffy who just came out of the water and repeated Robin's words. "Luffy, they said they know how to break the curse!"

"Really?!" Luffy exclaimed. "Robin, how?"

Robin glanced at the sun before replying, "Before sunset, (Y/n), you need to kiss Luffy."

Oh, of course. A curse always comes with a f*cked up cliche way to break it.

"K-Kiss?! Like, anywhere I like or-"

"On the lips," Robin replied.

_What the actual-_

"Oh, so it's just a kiss," Luffy stated in relief, but the girl had the opposite reaction towards it. "Luffy! It's not _just_ a kiss!"

"You better hurry, it's almost sunset," Nami informed, tensing the girl even more.

"You can't be serious, guys!" She whined.

"(Y/n), do it now! What are you waiting for?" Luffy swam closer to him and held her shoulders.

"W-W-Wait a minute, L-Luffy," she flailed around, splashing water and pushed Luffy away. "What the hell, (Y/n)!"

She covered her face as she felt her cheeks warm up. It's all so sudden, she couldn't restrain herself from getting flustered.

"(Y/n), the sun's about to set. If you don't kiss me, I never be a human again!" Luffy pouted.

_Oh, that's right. This is to break the curse._

She huffed and swam closer to Luffy this time. The crew watched with anticipation as she cupped Luffy's cheeks and oh, so slowly, pressed her lips in his.

At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the sea glowed brightly with a blue hue, and it disappeared in a flash. Luffy went limp and (Y/n) caught him just before he sank, dragging him to the ship where Zoro dropped the ladder, and like earlier, climbed down to help her.

No one noticed it, but everyone held their breaths and kept their eyes on Luffy as (Y/n) brought him by the ladder.

When she and Zoro pulled him out of the water, his tail was gone, and his legs were back. Everyone sighed, the predicament is over.

"The curse is broken!" Usopp clapped happily as Chopper rushed to the three who just got back on the deck. He checked up on Luffy, and declared that he was just exhausted.

"All he needs is a set of dry clothes and a good rest. Usopp, Zoro, I'll leave him in your care," he said.

"Okay," Usopp and Zoro carried him to the men's room.

Nami handed (Y/n) a towel to dry her up. "Thanks. I'm gonna need some rest too. All that swimming made me exhausted."

"I'll prepare you some food when you wake up, (Y/n)-san," Sanji said.

She stood up and thanked Sanji before turning around to go to their bedroom. She haven't walked far when she heard Chopper asked Robin.  
  
  
  


"Ne, Robin, didn't the book say a kiss anywhere is fine as long as it's directly in contact with the man?"

"Yes," Robin replied, earning a baffled shock from the guys behind her, as well as Nami.

"Then why did you say that it's a kiss on the lips?" Nami asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you guys already knew why," she giggled.

(Y/n) stopped walking, her face going beet red as she turned around, fuming in embarrassment.

"ROBIIIIIN!"


	6. Bone-Popping

It was midday. The sun was at its peak.

And so was Luffy's painful shriek.

"IT HURTS!!"

"Luffy, stop moving! You'll only make it worse!" Chopper cried.

During the recent battle they had with a passing marine ship, the Navy Captain used his excellent Arnament Haki to attack Luffy. With Devil Fruit powers useless against Haki, he managed to injure Luffy, and somehow dislocated Luffy's arms. But the latter was strong-willed, defeating him albeit in pain not long after, and now the consequences of his actions are putting him in agony.

(Y/n) wanted to help, so bad. Seeing the man he loves in pain is unbearable. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any type of spell with healing properties, rendering her helpless. However, she was able to benefit him by laying out a blanket on the grassy deck for Luffy to lie down on–or roll over on, which was what he's doing right now.

Chopper was on the verge of losing his professional calmness as a doctor. Luffy was in pain, and yet he's rolling around instead of staying put. It must've hurt so much though, having him react like that.

The others tried to help Luffy as well, but Chopper wouldn't let them lay a finger on him.

"One wrong move and it might get worse!" Chopper informed anxiously. "Luffy, please stop moving! Doctor's orders!"

"B-But it hurts!!" Luffy retorted.

"And I can't help you with that unless you stop moving right now!" Chopper switched from his monster form and back to his Brain Point.

"So he could resist wounds, burns, and the like, but dislocation?" Sanji calmly huffed on his cigarette, amused at the situation. "What a weird pain tolerance."

"Well, he doesn't get dislocation in every fight, and this is probably his first time," Nami suggested.

"This is not the time to be relaxed!" Chopper cried.

"No, we shouldn't really worry about it too much," Zoro said, sitting down beside (Y/n) who stood away from the group. "We know you can fix that after all, Doctor Chopper."

"D-Doctor...S-Saying things like that doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!" Chopper danced.

"Ah, there he goes again with his flattery dance," (Y/n) deadpanned.

"Chopper! It hurts!!" Luffy cried.

"Oh right!" he snapped back to Doctor mode.

"But Chopper, do you know anything about chiropractics?" (Y/n) asked. The little reindeer then lowered his head and confessed, "No."

"I knew it," she then walked away from the group.

"Oi (Y/n), where are you going?" Zoro looked over his shoulder.

"To call someone who knows. I think he's around this area, hopefully," she replied, going to the kitchen.

She sat on the green sofa and began contacting this chiropractor with the Den Den Mushi.

_~On a nearby sea~_

"Captain! The Den Den Mushi has been ringing for a while!" Bepo ran towards his captain, who was taking his sweet time outside of the submarine for a breath of fresh air.

Law eyed the ringing phone in the bear's paws for a while, then cautiously answered it.

_Yes! You picked up, thank God!_

He recognized that cheerful voice, but somehow, there was another emotion along with it. Hurriedness?

"Hello, (Y/n)-ya. Mind if I ask why you somehow sound a bit anxious right now?"

_Well.. it's Luffy..._

"Mugiwara-ya?"

_Yeah, he..uh.. dislocated his arms from a recent fight, and Chopper doesn't know chiropractics. I figured you're near us, I could faintly sense you._

"Arm..s?"

_Yes..Both. He's been screaming in pain for a while now._

Law heavily sighed, and he could hear (Y/n) giggle on the other end of the phone.

_Sorry to bother you._

"Don't mind it. I'm a doctor, after all," Law walked back inside the submarine, with Bepo following behind him. "Tell Jean to submerge. We have a patient."

"Roger, Captain!" Bepo saluted and ran ahead of him towards the control room.

"(Y/n)-ya, send me your ship's location," Law said just as he entered the control room, eyeing the radar.

_Okay._

A few moments later, a dot appeared on the far right side of the radar.

_Did you get it?_

"Yeah, we'll be on our way," Law answered.

_Thank you so much!_

And the phone went limp.

_~On the Sunny~_

(Y/n) gently placed the phone back and stepped outside of the kitchen. She rested her hands on the railings and looked over the others who were still tending to Luffy. Somehow, Chopper managed to stop him from moving around and is now laying down the mat on the deck.

"Guys, I contacted Torao! He said he'll be on our way to help Luffy," she informed them.

"Torao?" Chopper ran to her.

"Yeah. Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all!" Chopper shook his head. "I take pride in fields I don't know. A doctor shouldn't act that he knows something when he doesn't."

She patted his head and walked to Luffy, who was breathing hard to try and ease the pain. She kneeled down beside him and took her handkerchief, dabbing it onto her sweaty forehead.

"You look like you're giving birth," she joked, and the others giggled.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Ne, Chopper, don't painkillers work?" she turned to him.

"I already gave him some, but it's not making him any less pained," Chopper replied.

She placed her handkerchief away. "Guess you'll have to wait for Torao then."

"When will he come?" Usopp crossed his hands over his chest.

"Probably soon," she replied, standing up. "He said he's on the way."

On cue, they heard a loud sound from the ocean. A few members rushed to the side and saw Law's submarine, the Polar Tang, coming out of the water.

"Oh, he's here!" (Y/n) cheerfully said.

The door opened and Bepo rushed out, raising his hands up in the air with delight upon feeling the fresh air. Penguin and Shachi followed, then finally, Law.

"Torao!" she caught his attention, waving at him.

"Everyone stay here. This will be quick," Law said as he handed his sword to Bepo, and the men nodded in reply.

Law jumped on board and scanned the deck.

"Long time no see," Zoro greeted him.

"Likewise, Zoro-ya," he nodded.

"Oh, Tora-ah!"

He turned his head to Luffy who was laying down in a blanket laid out on the deck, shrieking in pain once more as the recent action made him move his shoulders. His crewmates stood around him protectively.

He sighed and headed towards him. "Can't you get through one whole week without an injury?"

"T-That marine was quite annoying, but I did kick his ass," Luffy grinned and hissed in pain.

Law kneeled down beside him as Chopper scooted away. He gently pulled his red shirt off his shoulders and saw the hint of the bone dislocated.

"This will be quick..." Law stood up and stripped off his shirt. "...but painful. Well I guess you've been into greater pain than this."

"Don't scare me," Luffy whined.

"(Y/n)-ya, can you take off his shirt?" Law asked as he passed his own to her along with his hat.

"M-Me?!" she flustered.

"You're (Y/n)-ya, right? Or is there another (Y/n) in this shi-"

"I got it!" she stomped furiously, crouching down to take off Luffy's shirt. "Usopp, help me."

Usopp gently lifted Luffy's upper body, taking great care not to cause him any more pain. As (Y/n) took off his shirt, she shot a glare towards Law.

_I'll get you later for this, panda bastard!_

**Be thankful for what I did, you lovesick bitch** , Law smirked, then bent over to talk to Chopper.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He asked, leading him away from them.

"Uhn. What is it?"

•|•

Law stretched out his limbs then stood in front of Luffy.

"Mugiwara-ya, can you raise your arms?"

"No, it hurts," he replied.

Law walked over him and stopped right above his X-scar, then bent down to hold both of his arms.

"I'm going to raise them slowly, okay?" he informed. Luffy nodded then Law carefully raised his arms. He bit his lip to suppress his yelps of pain.

Chopper stood beside (Y/n), holding a syringe. She noticed this but didn't bother to ask, knowing anything about medical stuff.

The others also stood around Law and Luffy, with Zoro right behind Luffy's head, slightly worrying for their captain.

Law held Luffy's left wrist while grabbed hold of his right arm.

"I'll pop it back on the count of three," Law informed him again. Luffy held his breath and nodded.

"1..2..3!"

With a grunt, he popped Luffy's arm back into place, and the intense pain made him throw his head back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

(Y/n) closed her eyes in instinct. She hated seeing Luffy in so much pain, it was unbearable for her.

Chopper was observing Law with fascination, starting to get interested in chiropractics. He thought of how a big help it would be if he knew, knowing that some of their fighters are into close combat, specifically the Monster Trio.

Law stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Don't move yet, you still have your left arm."

Luffy's eyes were brimming with tears as he endured the pain. Law then bent over and placed his hands on his left arm, and calmed him down.

"Take a deep breath, Mugiwara-ya. We're almost done," he said and Luffy held his breath. Law counted 1 to 3 and popped the other back in place. Luffy gasped out and relaxed his body, realizing that it's finally over.

Law straightened up, wiping off sweat from his forehead. He glanced at Chopper and the two exchanged looks.

At first, Luffy hesitated to move, but then he realized he wasn't in pain anymore, so he sat up and tried to move his arms.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!"

He jumped up and laughed as he swung his arms. Law frowned and told him to stay put, but Luffy ignored him.

"Thank you, Tora-"

Luffy suddenly collapsed and nearly hit the deck head first, had it not been for Zoro's quick reflexes. He caught him in his arms and carried his body.

"Luffy!"

(Y/n) tossed Law's clothes back to him and rushed to Luffy's side.

"Luffy?!" she called, tapping his cheek.

"I asked Tony-ya to sedate him," Law informed, putting his shirt back on. "Had he moved right after I treated him, he might get injured again."

"He's too hyperactive, so Law told me to prepare sedatives," Chopper added.

"So he's alright?" (Y/n) asked.

"Yes. When he wakes up, he can go ahead and move as much as he likes," Law replied, putting his hat back on his head. "I'm leaving."

"Already? At least have some tea as thanks," Sanji offered.

"No thank you, Blackleg-ya. I have to be somewhere else," he politely denied then headed to his submarine.

(Y/n) handed Luffy's shirt to Usopp as he and Zoro carried Luffy to the men's room, then rushed beside Law.

"Hey! Law wait!" she called. "You should've told me that you needed to go somewhere."

"Don't mind it, you didn't bother me at all," Law sighed. "It's a doctor's job to tend to his patients."

(Y/n) nodded, then suddenly smacked his shoulder. Law hissed at her.

"For earlier. Do you really have to tease me?" she stuck out her tongue.

"Be thankful I gave you a moment with your crush."

"Law!"

"You're such an ungrateful bitch, you know that?" he scoffed, then jumped over Sunny's railing, landing onto his submarine.

"Thank you Law!" she waved at him, then he raised up his hand back at her.

Bepo handed back his sword, and he headed inside, the Polar Tang submerging into the ocean a few moments after.

•|•

"Luffy!"

"Bastard, stop stealing!"

"Hey, hey! There's plenty of food!"

Dinner was rowdy as usual, with Luffy more energetic than ever. He grabbed food off everybody's plates except (Y/n)'s, much to her confusion.

 _Lucky day,_ she thought to herself and continued to eat.

After that, both she and Luffy got out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for calling Torao," Luffy grinned, and she smiled back. "You're welcome. You should thank the others too, they helped as well."

"Yeah but you're the one who asked him to come. You really save me!"

"Did it hurt too much?" she touched his shoulder.

"Yeah! Chopper said he wants to do that stuff so he can help us next time," he said, putting his arms over his head.

"Oi Luffy, help me out with the sails," Zoro called out, and Luffy replied, "Yeah, I'll be right there!"

He planted a sudden kiss on (Y/n)'s cheek before he rushed over to Zoro, leaving her blushing madly and confused, then spun her heels and headed to the others.

"Okay, who the hell taught Luffy weird things again?!"


	7. Maid

"YAY! I WON!"

All color drained away from Luffy at the exclamation.

It was a peaceful day for sailing, and in times like this, the Straw Hats easily get bored. So in times like this, they bring out the games. To make it even more interesting, they add silly dares.

Playing Old Maid, the last pair were neck and neck, but then finally, (Y/n) won.

"(Y-Y/n), you know we can talk about this, right?" Luffy slowly got up and stepped back.

An evil smile curled up in (Y/n)'s lips as she stared at him.

"We had a deal, Luffy."

"No!"

He spun around and was about to run away but it was too late. Usopp and Chopper blocked his way, and right after that, multiple hands appeared from the deck and secured him in place. Robin giggled when she felt how cold and shaky Luffy was.

Nami then walked towards him, carrying the clothes.

"No! Stay away!" He swung his arms and tried to shoo her away, but even more hands appeared in his back to hold his arms.

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Nami said half-heartedly, getting closer and closer.

"NOOOOOO!"

What was the dare, you ask? Well it's

"Aww, Luffy! You look so cute!" Nami squealed.

Be the winner's maid while wearing a maid outfit for 24 hours.

"Shut up!" Luffy barked. "This thing is so itchy!"

"If you ruin it, I'll be adding three times the cost to your debt!" Nami giggled.

(Y/n) happily clapped her hands together. "It suits you perfectly! I'm glad I made this dare!"

Luffy was down on all fours, a dark cloud of depression hovering over him. "I'm not."

Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro, who were the boys playing alongside them, bursted out into fits of laughter, their stomachs hurting.

"L-Luffy, you-hahahahaha!" Usopp kept on laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Luffy barked.

"W-We can't! It suits you too well!" Zoro laughed. "It's like it was made for you!"

Well, Zoro's not actually wrong.

The maid outfit was really made for _him_ , by (Y/n). They recently dropped by an island for supplies, when Nami and (Y/n) went shopping together. They came across a cross-dressing event, sparking the idea. Eventually, they secretly bought what they need and rushed back to the Sunny where (Y/n) worked on it with only Nami and Robin knowing about it.

"He's gonna look cute in that," Robin said with a soft giggle.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he wears it!" She declared, finishing the costume.

Finally, the rare opportunity came.

"Let's play Old Maid! The loser will be the winner's maid and will wear a maid outfit for 24 hours," she declared with a smug smile.

And then...

"Can't you change the dare? I'd rather be naked for a whole day than wear this," Luffy glared disgustedly at the attire.

Nami put a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder and pulled her closer as she said, "Oh we actually wanted to give you that dare instead, but I bet (Y/n) can't take it."

"N-Nami what-!"

"So any attempt to take it off is a fee two times your debt. Ruining it is three times," She added with a greedy smirk.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He snapped. "That's full of shit!"

"Ah, ah, no worries Captain," Nami hummed. "It's a pleasant day. I'm sure you'll get through this just fine without any hassle at all."

She stole a glance at (Y/n) and winked at her, before speaking to Luffy once more. "And luckily, (Y/n) will be your..master, since she won the game. I'm sure she doesn't have the heart to give you any strenuous orders, right (Y/n)?"

"Your first order..." she said, ignoring Nami. "...is to get me a glass of water and some snacks from the kitchen."

Luffy clicked his tongue in annoyance before heading to the kitchen. When he left, everyone started laughing again.

"Aw come on Nami, do you really have to tease me like that?" (Y/n) whined.

"Chill, he's a no-brainer. I'm positive that he won't get a clue," Nami winked.

"Still..."

"Oi (Y/n), you better take it easy," Zoro said. "He might take a liking to it, and I never wanted an okama as a captain."

"Just for the whole day, and I swear you guys will never see that outfit ever again," she put up her hands promisingly.

Luffy soon returned to the group, bringing what (Y/n) had asked for. However, his face was all scrunched up disappointedly than ever.

"What happened to you?" (Y/n) asked as she accepted the food.

"Nah, he just doesn't like what he's doing," Usopp said while trying to hold his giggles.

Luffy shook his head and replied, "Nothing, it-"

"IT SUITS YOU SO WELL!" Sanji suddenly bursted out of the kitchen, pounding his fists in the railing.

"OH-I CAN'T-" He continued, overjoyed at the sight.

Just then, (Y/n) clapped her hands and declared. "Oh, I know! Why don't you try it on too, Sanji-kun? I bet it'll suit you too!"

Actually, the statement was to tease him, since (Y/n) happened to be the only one who knew what happened to each and everyone of the Straw Hats during the two year separation (She accidentally casted a memory spell and saw the Straw Hats memories but they don't know that). Sanji's two year training happened to be the most interesting-

-and the most traumatizing memory for him, because when she said that, Sanji instantly stopped laughing and went back to the kitchen, slamming the door in a hurry.

"What was that all about?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe he left his stove on," Usopp suggested.

(Y/n) giggled, then grabbed Luffy's hand and led him away from them. They soon arrived by the garden, where the recliners are still set up.

"I've been wanting to read a book for a while," (Y/n) said as she stretched out her arms and sat on one of the recliners. Luffy was about to follow but she snapped her fingers and said. "Go get me a book at the library."

"Come on, I just got you-"

"Maids don't spat back at their masters," she clicked her tongue. "And you're doing this because you lost to me. So go."

Luffy rolled his eyes and slouched tiredly, then asked, "What book?"

She thought for a while then replied, "Anything that interests you. Oh, I know! What about the Voyage Journal?"

"Haven't you read it yet?"

She lowered her gaze shyly and replied, "I actually... haven't yet."

Luffy's energy seemed to spike back up as his lip curled up into an excited smile, running towards the library.

He came back minutes later, happily handing (Y/n) the book, to which she gladly accepted.

"I never got the chance," she said as she gently ran her hand over the cover, feeling its roughness. "I've always been curious as to what your adventures were before I joined the crew."

"It was so much fun! We went to a lot of fun places like an island were dinosaurs existed!" He happily recalled.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah! And a Sky Island too!"

"Oh! I'm too envious!" She pouted, and he laughed, reaching his hand to the book and opening it. "Here, you can read everything that happened."

In the distance, Nami, Robin, and Usopp looked on fondly as the two bonded together.

"They sure look good together, don't they?" Nami asked with a smile.

"You're right," Usopp crossed his arms to his chest.

"And with the Voyage Journal, (Y/n) can catch up to our adventures, giving them more things to talk about," Robin added.

"Well, might as well leave them to that," Usopp said as he walked away. "I'll be on the crow's nest."

"See ya later," Nami bid him away. "Ne Robin, wanna go get fruit shakes?"

"Sure," She replied.

•|•

It was the middle of the day, and the sun was at its hottest. (Y/n) had been ordering Luffy to go get cold drinks, but the boy wouldn't want Sanji to laugh and tease him again.

"He wouldn't, I promise!" (Y/n) reassured.

"How would you know that?" Luffy retorted.

"Trust me," she grinned. "And besides, maids should always follow their masters."

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm the captain?!" He snapped.

"Not today," she giggled, letting out her tongue. "Come on, get going!"

Luffy huffed out before heading for the kitchen. She giggled as he walked away then stood up, scanning the deck for her beloved crewmates.

Nami was enjoying the day just as she was, with a drink beside her under the umbrella she set up a while ago.

Brook was leaning on the tree, checking up on his guitar, perhaps tuning it. Chopper was beside him, dozing off, as multiple hands bloomed around him, holding fans which cooled him off. (Y/n) chuckled, Robin is always the motherly figure looking out for Chopper.

Speaking of the latter, she was watering her beloved flowers, unbothered by the heat. Perhaps Alabasta left an impact on her all these years.

Luffy came back not a moment too soon, handing the drink to her.

"Thanks," she accepted, immediately taking a small sip.

"It's so boring today," Luffy commented.

"That's because you're busy serving me today," She replied. "By the way, have you seen the others?"

"Sanji's in the kitchen, and I think Usopp's in the crow's nest," He replied. "I bet Franky's down below too."

"Hmm, I see," (Y/n) took another sip. "Days like this are pretty rare. It's not everyday we get to have such peace."

Then, she suddenly remembered something, digging her hand into her pocket and taking out a ring. "Luffy, can you give this to Robin? I forgot to hand it over a while ago."

"Sure," he took it from her and rushed over to Robin.

"Robin, (Y/n) wanted to give this to you."

"Thank you," she accepted it and placed it into her pocket, then unconsciously stared into her Captain with fascination.

"Seems like you've gotten used to your outfit," Robin mused. "Just make sure it won't develop into an obsession though."

Luffy twirled around, flexing the costume. "Nah, I'd never. But it _is_ quite comfortable now."

"Well of course," Robin stepped closer to him and fixed the undone ribbon on his neck. "It was made specially for you. By (Y/n) of course."

Luffy blinked in surprise, and Robin realized what she just said. "Oh my, I wasn't really supposed to tell you that."

"(Y/n) made this? But Nami said you guys bought it from the recent island we've been to!"

"She lied, of course," She replied with a soft giggle. "(Y/n) would never admit it, and Nami was kind enough to cover up the truth."

Luffy looked down properly at the dress. It really was well made.

"(Y/n) secretly worked on it for three whole days," she added.

Luffy remained silent for a while, then huffed, a smug smile on his face.

"Couldn't she have just made me something that'd make me look manlier," he chuckled.

"Luffy!" (Y/n) called.

"Oh, gotta go!" He bid to Robin before going back to his 'master'.

Usopp yawned, stretching his limbs as his gaze fell into the northeast side of the Sunny.

A fleet of very familiar ships were approaching.

"Marines at 2 o'clock!" Usopp yelled.

"What?" (Y/n) ran over to the railing as soon as she heard him, spotting the marine ships on their way.

Zoro stood beside her with a pleased smile. "Ooh, finally! I've been itching for a fight lately."

"What? Enemies?" Luffy ran over to the side, staring at the ships across the sea. "Yow, there's a lot of them."

"And here I thought it's going to be a peaceful day," Nami slumped in her chair.

(Y/n) looked around, seeing her crewmates alert and are preparing themselves for a fight.

Turning to Luffy, she noticed that he wasn't taking the costume off-

Or not even planning to.

_Don't tell me he's planning to fight in that look!_

He cracked his knuckles and placed his hat on his head, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" (Y/n) asked.

Luffy pointed to the incoming fleet with a face that says it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"So you're gonna fight...in that outfit?"

"Yup!" Luffy nodded firmly. She badly wanted to smack him right then and there but a battle's about to take place.

"Luffy..uh, you know what? The dare's over," she tugged the costume off it, but he yanked her hands away.

"Luffy! Take that off!"

"No!" He stubbornly huffed. "You said I'm wearing it for the whole day!"

"I'm not letting you fight in that, now give it!" She tried once more, but then Luffy pushed her a bit further away, then stretched his arms in a slingshot position.

(Y/n) gasped out in disbelief as he turned to her for a slight moment, sticking out his tongue before rocketing towards the marine fleet.

"And there he goes..." Usopp whistled calmly from the crow's nest.

"THAT IDIOT!"

"Should we catch up to him?" Franky asked, ready to sail the ship. She put up a hand and said, "It's fine. The four of us can handle it. Besides, the marines are not the only people I'm going to beat up today."

"The rest will stay here and defend the ship," Zoro added.

Sanji led the way, jumping over the railing and used his Sky Walk to go to the enemy ships. Zoro held hands with (Y/n) as she casted a flying spell to get to the ships.

The marines shot cannonballs toward the Sunny, which was bounced off- track by Chopper's Guard Point.

The rest soon went to their positions.

Luffy was already beating up half of the marines that continuously lunged at him. With his current outfit, one could say that it should've hindered his movements, however it didn't.

When he stopped for a bit, Sanji, Zoro, and (Y/n) landed around him, their backs against each other. But (Y/n) didn't forget to land a punch on Luffy's head, to which he hissed in annoyance.

"I'll get you later! But for now, let's kick some ass!" She declared as her hands started to glow with magic.

"Yeah!" The boys declared in unison, going out at once.

While the battle with the Straw Hats went on, two soldiers hid and watched from afar, their gaze on Luffy.

"Hey, that's definitely Straw Hat Luffy, right?"

"Definitely. But.... what's with his outfit?!" the other marine stared half-disgusted and half-amused as Luffy fought with the marines. "Should we take a picture?"

"That's a good idea!" The marine grinned darkly. "It ain't everyday you see something like this."

The battle didn't take that long. Many of the marines were weaklings and hardly landed a hit onto any of the attacking Straw Hats.

A few moments later, the fleet was defeated, and the Monster Trio plus (Y/n) flew back to the Sunny, greeted by Nami and Usopp.

"Good job, guys!" Usopp cheered.

Sanji only lit up a new cigarette and walked away like nothing happened.

"Nah, that didn't even make me sweat!" Zoro scoffed, stretching his neck sideways.

"Monsters..." Nami muttered. But when she spotted (Y/n) behind Luffy, one fist in the air, she swiftly turned her back on them to hide her giggle.

"Oi Nami, what's-" Luffy was cut off when a hard fist hit his head, making him yelp and fall down to his knees, crouching his head.

"OUCH!"

"You're such an idiot!" (Y/n) angrily yelled. "You didn't even think about your, or rather, OUR reputation! We're gonna be the laughingstock of the whole world-and it's just because I thought of some stupid idea," she muttered the last part to herself.

Luffy only laughed the scolding off and held the skirt up. "You made this for me, right? And the dare says I'm wearing it for a whole day, I can't betray that."

"Wait, how did you-!"

"Robin told me, and she said you worked hard on it for days. It might made me look stupid, but you still wanted me to wear it," he added.

(Y/n) only turned around with a sigh, although a small smile made its way to her lips. "You're an idiot....but I guess I'm crazy too."

She then stomped her feet and marched down the stairs. "ROBIN! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"She's been teasing her a lot lately," Usopp mused.

"Let her be," Nami sighed.

•|•

Morgans, owner of the News Coo, was relaxing in his office when he had just received a disturbing photo, forwarded from the marines.

"T-This is-!" He gasped in shock, staring hard at the photo.

With a flap of his wing, Morgans marched off his office and announced. "This is big news! I want this in the headline, now!"

•|•

_The next day..._

The dare was over by midnight, so Luffy finally took the costume and handed it over to (Y/n), who hid it away.

The following day was as boring as yesterday, but everyone made progressive use to it.

A familiar caw caught the attention of (Y/n), who was in the middle of practicing her flight magic. The News Coo appeared beside her, handing her the folded newpaper.

"Thank you," she accepted, watching the seagull fly away after that. She then floated down and headed for the library to hand it to Nami. On the way, she decided to read the headline, but as soon as she did, she stopped walking, letting a surprised scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Every single Straw Hat popped their heads out of their rooms and scurried to her.

"What's wrong, (Y/n)-san?" Sanji asked calmly.

"The headline!"

Soon, everyone huddled closely, taking a look at the newspaper. She handed it to Sanji when he asked her about it, and now she once again made her way to Luffy, who still haven't seen the paper.

Clenching her fist, she hit his head with all her might, and Luffy yelped in pain. Her punches were getting close to Nami's level, so it seems.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT IN THAT! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

**STRAW HAT LUFFY SPOTTED WEARING A MAID OUTFIT! AN UNEXPECTED FETISH REVEALED!**

"Oh my," Robin put up a hand on her mouth as she giggled.

"Honestly, you're all driving me crazy!" Nami sighed.

"You're not in the right position to say that you know," (Y/n) deadpanned.

"This is the funniest bullshit I've ever seen!" Usopp cackled.

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san looks so beautiful in that photo," Brook laughed.

"I bet your brother's already thinking you're gay," Zoro teased.

"SUPER gay, bro," Franky added.

"How the hell were they able to get a photo. This was from the battle yesterday, wasn't it," Sanji mused.

"Sanji, lower it down, I can't see," Chopper bounced up and down.

"What's a fetish?" Luffy asked, head tilted to the side.

"Ugh, whatever," (Y/n) facepalmed herself, walking away.

"(Y/n)? Oi, what's a fetish? Come on, tell me!"

* _Somewhere in the New World..._

"Ivankov."

"VY-Yes, Dragon-san?!" Ivankov trembled, his blood running cold. Why would he be summoned all of a sudden?

"I knew that you've been with my son two years ago, so I wanna ask..." Dragon turned around to him and showed the picture. "Is this your influence on him?"

Ivankov's eyes snapped wide open at the newspaper's headline and photo then violently shook his head.

"V-Vit's not me! Vi swear!" He replied.


	8. Among the Stars

_"(Y/n)!"_

_"(Y/n), stay alive, no matter what!"_

_"We love you!"_

_**BOOM!** _

(Y/n) abruptly sat up, drenched in sweat and her cheeks wet with tears. Catching her breath, she fought the urge to create more noise as she remembered she wasn't alone in her room.

The same nightmare had been haunting her again, much to her dismay. It was triggered during the Straw Hats' battle on Onigashima, and she had been keeping it to herself. Most of the Straw Hats were injured, and Chopper couldn't handle too many patients at once, especially if it's just a mental problem.

 _Yeah right, it's all in my head,_ she convinced herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand patting her back, and a person with a normal life would freak out at the sight of a hand out of a pillow, but this is the New World.

She looked to Robin who had her back facing her, and she knew she has the urge to comfort the youngest of the girls right now, but deciding that a simple pat on the back would be good as of now.

"Thank you," she whispered as she lied back down and tried to fall back asleep, the hand dissolving into flower petals.

| _2 weeks later |_

Sunny rocked peacefully along the waves, her anchors holding her in place.

The Straw Hats had just finished dinner and were now preparing for bedtime.

"Okay," Franky patted his hands together after lowering the anchors. "She's all set for tonight."

"I'll warn you guys if anything strange happens," Usopp said, walking along with Franky down the stairs. Suddenly, Luffy appeared, who seemingly came from the crow's nest. It was a usual habit for him to just jump down regardless of the height.

"Oh, Luffy! What's up?" Usopp asked.

"You're on watch tonight, right?" He asked back.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"I have a favor to ask."

•|•

(Y/n) stirred, slowly sitting up as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with a hand.

Her throat felt dry, and she reached out to the glass on top of the bedside table, only to find out that it's empty.

"Nami or Robin must've drunk it a while ago," She said to herself, then decided to head for the kitchen and get some.

As quietly as possible, she drank a glass of water and grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies for Usopp. Whenever it was Usopp or Chopper's shift, she would wake up in the middle of the night and give them snacks, a little friendly tradition that started back when it was the two of them awake at the night when (Y/n) had a major breakdown regarding a traumatic experience. The two boys have been a great help to her and thus she does the habit as thanks.

But when she got closer to the mast, she saw that it wasn't Usopp leaning towards it, but her Captain, Luffy.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his gaze was on the night sky.

Luffy must've sensed her because he turned around and flashed a smile to her.

"Luffy? What are you doing this late?" She asked.

"Stargazing," he simply replied.

"I..I know, but uh...this late? It's not your shift tonight, right?" (Y/n) asked worriedly.

"I switched shifts with Usopp, so tonight is mine."

"Switched shifts? You've never switched with anyone. Besides, you need all the rest you can get. You haven't fully recovered from the war with Kaido," she said.

"You're such a worrywart," He laughed, patting her head. "Don't mind me, I'm doing great now. Chopper didn't say anything against it too."

"Is that so?" She trailed off, then suddenly handed the bag of cookies to him. "Here, you can have these."

"Wow, thanks!" Luffy beamed.

"Then, I'll be heading back to my room now," she waved and turned around but suddenly, Luffy caught her arm.

"Wait! You should stay up for a little longer," He said, slightly confusing her. But she agreed anyway, who would deny a chance alone with their crush?

They lied down on the grassy deck, gazes on the beautiful starry sky. The Milky Way was right above them, beautifying the sky even more.

"Wow, this is breathtaking," (Y/n) gasped, admiring the view.

"It's amazing, right?" Luffy munched on a few cookies.

"Never knew you were such a fanatic at celestial bodies," she mused.

Luffy sat up slowly as he answered, "I always get a chance to watch the night sky ever since I was a kid. The stars at Dawn Island were bright, but not as much as this."

He then stood up and looked around, "Yosh, it should be starting soon!"

(Y/n)'s brows creased in confusion. "What will?"

Suddenly, Luffy jumped in excitement. "Oh! There!"

She stood up and followed Luffy's gaze. Something fast and bright flew by.

"A shooting star?" She muttered, but then, more appeared, and all of a sudden, a rain of light made (Y/n) gasp.

"This is...the Perseids Meteor Shower! I-I can't believe it! I never thought I'd get to see this in person!" She exclaimed.

Luffy's eyes weren't on the ongoing meteor shower, but on (Y/n)'s a smile which seemed to be brighter than any flying meteor right now. He giggled and caught her attention, which she then realized.

"Wait...you knew?!"

"Shishishish! Robin told me about it, so I stayed up to look out for it. I was supposedly going to wake you up myself, but then you got out of your room and I thought my surprise was over!" He replied.

She was speechless. Why would her captain do such a thing for her?

"Luffy, you didn't have to," She said.

"Nope! I noticed that you were feeling down lately ever since we got back on the Sunny, so I figured out that I should cheer you up! Then I overheard you and Robin talking about meteor showers, so I asked her to help me out!" He beamed.

Without warning, (Y/n) jumped into him, the boy surprised but held himself firmly and avoided falling over, as she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head in his scarred chest.

"Thank you!" She cried. "I'm so happy!"

Luffy was stunned at first, then grinned widely. "Is that so? Then I'm glad!"

He placed his arms to her sides then lifted her higher and spun around, her happy giggles ringing off his ears.

"Look! There's more of them!" He stopped and pointed off to the sky.

"Yeah, that sure is a lot," she beamed. "This is the best night ever."

"Shishishish!" He giggled, setting her down. "So, you gonna go back to sleep now?"

"Hmmm," She wrapped an arm around his. "Maybe I should stay up a bit more, the meteor shower isn't over yet anyway."

He led her to the mast and sat down, as they kept on looking at the sky. She snapped her fingers and blankets appeared, falling over them.

"Wow! You never fail to amaze me with your powers!" Luffy caught the blankets.

"I bet this is the only reason you invited me in the crew," she joked.

"No!" He denied with a laugh. "I didn't!"

"I know, I know," She replied. "I know you more than that."

A cold wind passed by, making (Y/n) snuggle closer to her captain, and it took her a few seconds to realize what she just did, her face blushing up in an instant.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that-"

She was cut off when Luffy swung his arm over and pushed her closer to him.

"Let's just stay like this for a while," Luffy said, a blush in his face as well.

She stared at him for a while, then began laughing. He soon followed, and later, they fell asleep, smiles on their faces, under the night sky, with Sunny rocking along the waves, lulling them to deeper sleep.

•|•

"He should've just told me he wanted a date with her," Usopp muttered as he stared at the still sleeping couple on the mast.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Nami said while taking pictures.

"He said he sensed an enemy ship and wanted to take over watch just in case," He replied, clearly annoyed.

"Well, I guessed he got his lying skills from you," Robin said teasingly.

"That's quite an insult," He deadpanned.

"I'm done taking pictures!" Nami beamed. "We should wake them up now, or Sanji might see them."

"Too late, he's an early riser, remember? He must've already seen them," Usopp said.

"They're so cute together," Robin smiled.

"IS THAT THE IDIOT CAPTAIN WITH (Y/N)-CHAN?!" Sanji's angry voice rung off from the kitchen door, where he stood engulfed in his flames of jealousy.

"Wait, so he still hasn't?!" Nami said, quickly shaking (Y/n) and Luffy awake.

"Quick! Or Luffy's gonna die!" Usopp shrieked.

"(Y/n)'s gonna end up a widow if this goes on," Robin mused.

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN A COUPLE YET!"


	9. Gentleman Hues

The Sunny had just docked on a modern-looking island, its tall buildings visible from the unguarded shore.

"Atropia Island, where exists the City of Destined Love, Laran," (Y/n) repeated what Nami said a while ago before arriving. With a disgusted face, she added, "That sounds cheesy, not gonna lie."

And yet, there she was, by the railing with her gaze far over the peeking infrastructure, wearing a (preffered color) strawberry dress and (m/c) knee boots, indicating she was ready to go.

"As 'cheesy' as it sounds, it was named because couples who visit this place leave satisfied and as if their relationship is confirmed to be long-lasting," Nami walked up to her with Robin right behind, dressed up as fancy-looking as her, with Nami being in an off-shoulder above-knee length dress with minimal tangerine slices printed on it, matching white sandals, while Robin wore a blue suit and a white tube underneath, long slim blue pants and formal white shoes.

"By the way, we do look pretty fancy than our usual outfits," (Y/n) mused.

"Indeed. But the boys seem to be having trouble on deciding what to wear," Robin giggled as she pointed a finger towards the men's room door.

Loud shouts of annoyance rung off the room, and most of it was from Sanji.

"You can't go out wearing that!" He yelled.

"Why not?!" Luffy demanded. "That one's uncomfy!"

"But it's formal unlike that shitty outfit you're in right now!" He retorted.

"Ne, Sanji, can you help me with my tie?" Chopper asked.

"Oh sure, just a sec—Luffy! Take that off now! Marimo! Assist this idiot would ya?!"

"Why me?! I ain't his babysitter!" Zoro growled.

The ruckus went on as Robin giggled, (Y/n) sighed helplessly and Nami ran a hand over her hair.

"This is gonna take us longer than we thought," Nami grumbled.

A few moments later, most of the boys finally finished preparing and went out of the room, looking formally in proper suits and ties.

"You guys looked proper for once," Nami praised. "Well, Sanji-kun and Brook were always in formal wear, so it's not something new."

Brook's jaw dropped. "Flowy skirts! Nami-san, (Y/n)-san, may I–"

He didn't even get to finish his question when Nami kicked him across the deck.

"In your dreams," She scoffed.

Sanji twirled around at the sight of the ladies, his eyes forming hearts as he went on shouting praises and compliments. (Y/n) saw Chopper and Usopp come out of the room, but Luffy wasn't with them.

She ran over to them and asked where he was.

"Oh, he still haven't finished preparing yet. You should go assist him," Usopp suggested.

"Alright," She then went into the room and saw him standing over the mirror.

"Luffy?"

Wearing a red shirt with a black tie and formal pants and good-looking shoes, he was brushing up his hair with both hands, biting his straw hat between his teeth as he tried to.

(Y/n) felt her face heat up. He looked rather....sexy like that.

His necktie was still too loose and his black coat lay crumpled on the floor.

Luffy turned to her and greeted her without letting go of the hat. "Oh, hi (Y/n)!"

"You surely are taking your time, everyone's about to leave," She walked up to him, picked up the coat and took the hat from him, placing it on the table.

"I was almost done, just fixing my hair like Sanji told me too," He replied with a faint tone of annoyance. (Y/n) only giggled at the attitude and reached to his tie, starting to undo it.

"What part of this is almost done? You haven't even tied this properly," She said.

"There, all done!" She exclaimed, raising her head and realizing her face was toooo close to Luffy, who was just staring back at her.

She stepped back and turned away to calm herself down, as Luffy awed at the work she did. "Wow, thanks (Y/n)! Shishishishish!"

"A-Anytime," She replied softly.

Grabbing his coat, he then pulled her along with him towards the deck. "Now, come on! You said everyone's ready!"

"Okay!"

•|•

Arriving at the city, everyone let out a gasp.

Tall buildings surrounded them, glistening by the sharp rays of sunshine. The roads were wide and full of people and cars, and the people were as fancy looking as they were.

"Wow!" (Y/n) beamed.

"This city is the second most technologically advanced place in the world, as I've heard," Robin informed. "The first would be Gran Tesoro, although that place is rid of now as Tesoro is now in custody of the World Government."

"I already kicked that guy's ass," Luffy bragged.

"Oh! Look, there's a cool shop by that post!" Usopp pointed out, running over towards it with the rest following suit.

They roamed the city, looking through shops and their displays, and Luffy kept on trying to enter restaurants, with (Y/n) and Usopp restraining him.

Soon, they came across a large poster on the wall of a large building. In big bold letters, (Y/n) read out.

"A grand modern ball?" She beamed. "Guys, guys! Let's go here!"

Nami hummed as she checked the poster. "A ball for a purpose huh? Wear your best attire, amazing music and free food–"

"Let's go!" Luffy declared, punching the air.

"–I'm not finished yet, you idiot!" She yelled angrily, then continued. "Tonight at the Auron Hall, 7 P.M sharp. Entrance fee of only 300 beli per person."

"Shall we go?" Robin asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm just not really in the mood for social gatherings right now," Nami said. "But if you guys want to go, I'll give you money for the entrance."

Usopp rubbed his chin in thought. "It would be a waste to not check out the cool shops here too. Imma have to pass on this one."

As the rest started to pass the idea, the more (Y/n) felt bad for bringing it up.

"So now it leaves only (Y/n) and Luffy wanting to go," Nami concluded. She took out the money from her wallet and handed it to her.

"H-Huh?"

"Right now, it's still around 1 P.M., so we'll be staying together until then," Nami said.

"Yahoo!" Luffy jumped with glee. (Y/n) looked confused, then Nami winked at her discreetly.

_Oh, damn it. It's another setup._

The other Straw Hats let out smirks as well, before dismissing the topic and getting back to shopping and roaming around the city.

...

"It's almost time for the party,"(Y/n) glanced at the large watch. "Are you ready, Luffy?"

Luffy smiled widely, his eyes twinkling at the thought of all the free food at the party, too occupied to reply to her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', I guess," She huffed while accepting the money Nami handed to her.

"So we'll leave Luffy in your supervision. We'll be heading back to the Sunny after two more hours," Nami informed, then reached over to pinch Luffy's arm.

"Listen here, Luffy. Even though it's quite risky to leave you guys alone, I trust that you'd behave yourself, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Luffy replied.

"And, no matter what, DON'T.CAUSE.TROUBLE.," Nami stressed out, then facing Luffy. "If _you_ cause trouble, there'll be hell to pay."

"I got it!" Luffy grinned in reply.

"Alright, now off you go," Nami waved.

"Have fun, you guys!" Franky cheered.

"Oi, Luffy. You better be a gentleman and look out for (Y/n)-swan!" Sanji said.

"See ya later guys!" (Y/n) waved back as they both left for the venue.

As soon as they were at a far distance, the rest of the crew started to giggle.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe we just pulled that off!" Nami exclaimed.

"We really just set them up together again, I wasn't really expecting them to go on another island date," Robin added.

"The party sounded fun, but I didn't lie when I said I wanna check out the shops here," Usopp said, and Zoro smirked.

"Shut up, you've been quietly whining about wanting to go to it since hours ago," He teased.

"No, I didn't!" Usopp retorted.

"Will they be okay?" Brook worriedly asked. "Knowing Luffy-san, he attracts trouble."

"I hope," Sanji replied. "So (Y/n)-swan could have fun as she wanted."

....

Arriving at the entrance of Auron Hall, both Luffy and (Y/n) were in awe. The building looked so grand, its entirety covered in glass and seemed to shimmer with the reflecting lights from its neighboring buildings. A red carpet was rolled down towards the entrance, where a booth is placed at the end.

"This is it!" (Y/n) excitedly gasped, then looked over to her captain who was staring at the building. Looking down, his suit was getting loose.

"Wait, lemme fix this real quick," She said, redoing the knot until it looks proper again.

"There, perfect!" She smiled. "Let's go?"

"Sure!" Luffy replied.

Without warning, he held her hand and they both walked towards the entrance, greeted by a few attendants and who arranged their access for the party.

Inside, the place was lit up by bright lights and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a large space in the middle full of people in different formal attires and statuses. There was a stage decorated with thick red curtains and gold accessories. As they passed by other people, they were greeted smiles and nods.

They feel so welcomed.

"This place is amazing," (Y/n) gasped.

"There are so many people," Luffy looked around, soon spotting the table ladened with food, several guests lining up already, plates and utensils in hand.

"(Y/n) look! They're serving food there!" He beamed.

"What? But isn't it too early for us to eat?"

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"Alright, alright, let's go," She sighed, soon heading over to the table with him.

Luffy got pinched lots of times for acting informal, to which the food servers only laughed at, reassuring her it's fine. She noticed how everyone seemed so kind and light-hearted.

Tables for dining were set up in both sides of the hall, with the space vacated for the dance which will start in about an hour. (Y/n) and Luffy enjoyed their dinner, and he actually got seconds until she gently scolded him to be mindful of the number of guests who haven't eaten yet.

"Ah, I'm full! That was delicious-but Sanji's food still tastes better," Luffy said, the other statement in a low whisper.

"Me too. Oi Luffy, your hands are dirty! Go wash them in the comfort room," She said, standing up from the table. "It's over there."

"Okay, I'll be right back, wait for me," He replied, hurriedly running towards it.

She sighed and walked over to one of the pillars near the comfort rooms, arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him.

"Hey cutie, you alone?" A man suddenly walked up to her side, three more following him.

(Y/n) smiled politely, "Sorry, I'm not. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh, I see. Would you like us to keep you company as you wait?"

"No, no, thank you. I'm fine," She replied.

Suddenly, the man grabbed her hand. "Now, now, no need to be shy. We don't mind."

"No, really, I'm fine," (Y/n) yanked her hand away, but he grabbed it again. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

The men chuckled and dragged her towards the venue exit but she resisted enough to get away.

As much as she wanted to beat these guys' asses, she was at a crowded venue, and fighting full-on would disrupt the event.

**_Ivistria_ ** **** **_Airu_ ** **_!_ **

Using her invisibility, she sneaked back into the main hall and looked for Luffy, when she suddenly felt her arm getting grabbed again.

"There you are! Why are you invisible?" Luffy asked her. In an instant, her magic wore off as willed, luckily unnoticed by the people having fun, and she stayed closer to him. His Observation Haki worked wonders.

"N-Nothing! I was just looking for you," She forced a smile.

"But I told you to wait for me in the table," He replied. "Ah, nevermind. Come on, they said the dance is gonna start soon!"

He led her to the center where people also stood with their partners, waiting for the dance to start.

(Y/n) cautiously looked around for the guys who attempted to take her away. Luffy noticed her and asked.

"Hey, you good?"

"O-Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, lights in the stage turned on, and a middle-aged man in a tuxedo walked up, a microphone in his hand.

"Good evening, dear guests! I am your host for tonight's annual grand ball, Sir Fredrick Dana. Thank you for coming and making this party a success. After this announcement, we will be starting our official program with a ballroom dance for all, followed by a few performances from selected performers, _do_ look forward to it. Thank you!" He bowed down as the audience applauded.

Soon after, music started to play, and everyone faced their partners, starting to dance.

_Music playing:_   
_Merry Go Round of Life - Joe_ _Hisashi_   
_(Howl's Moving Castle OST)_

_It has begun!_ (Y/n) happily thought, then her cheeks warmed up with a blush at the thought of dancing with Luffy.

Speaking of which, he just stood and looked around.

 _Ah, I forgot. He doesn't know how to do such things,_ She held his hands and placed one on her waist, lifting the other.

"Follow my lead," She said, starting to step sideways in a slow pace, following the music. Luffy followed her moves, soon getting the hang of it. She then changed her stepping from sideways to back and forth motions.

When the music gradually picked up, so did everyone's moves. The place was spacious and people hardly bump into each other.

"This is fun," Luffy grinned.

"I know right," She giggled, relieved to hear that.

Soon, Luffy somehow picked up certain moves while watching others, because he then raised (Y/n)'s hand and twirled her around, then when she stopped, he pulled her closer.

(Y/n) blinked in surprise. She didn't expect him to do that.

"W-Wow," She laughed. "So you _do_ know how to dance."

"Some people are doing it, figured you want to do it too," He replied.

They continued to enjoy the dance, Luffy and (Y/n) enjoying the moment, her recent encounter with those suspicious men forgotten.

However, it seemed she would be reminded once more.

When the music ended, everyone cheered loudly and a round of applause with cheery whistles filled up the hall.

Luffy and (Y/n) clapped along when suddenly, a familiar man appeared in front of her.

"Oh, there you are! Been looking everywhere for you," The man grinned in a creepy manner.

Luffy immediately pulled (Y/n) close to him and asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, it seems you were the guy she was waiting for earlier," He mused. "However, you don't seem that good for her."

He then shoved Luffy out of the way and grabbed (Y/n), laughing at how Luffy stumbled backward.

"Luffy!" (Y/n) yanked her hand and gave the man one strong slap, before running back to Luffy.

"We need to leave," She said.

"Who are those guys?!" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, but no matter what, we shouldn't cause trouble here. Let's just get out of here, we'll beat them up if we meet them outside," She replied, heading for the nearest exit. Fortunately, the audience was too entertained by a performance on stage, so no one really took notice of the little fight.

More of the men suddenly grabbed her, one of them pushing back Luffy with a strong force, making him fall down on the floor while no one actually noticed.

The men dragged (Y/n) away once more, in an area behind the audience so no one would notice, but, trained with defense and fighting skills, she easily got them off her as she did a while ago.

"You guys are so annoying!" She growled, then her eyes started to glow green, an indication that she was about to use one of her spells.

Though it seemed these guys knew of her capabilities, for they quickly took hold of her arms once more. It would be easy for her to beat them up even without magic, but they were in a public area, and a sudden commotion could ruin the party, so she chose not to go all out.

Although, deep inside, (Y/n) want to, if it would mean getting out safely without being messed by these guys again.

"Good job, boys," The man, who seemed to be the leader, grinned as he walked towards her.

_Where the hell is Luffy?!_

"Aren't you quite the slippery one?" The guy teased. "Why won't you make our jobs quicker and surrender yourself?"

"In your dreams," She spat, then formed her hands into fists and declared.

**_Destavi_ ** **_Respal!_ **

Nothing happened.

(Y/n) stared at the men. Why aren't they being repelled away from her?

**_Destavi_ ** **** **_Respal_ ** **_!_ **

"Ah, that's no use sweetie. You see-"

He then showed the black gloves that they were all wearing, a familiar crest sewn at the lower part.

It was a four-point star but with a vertical line drawn across it.

"Anti-Magic gloves...Who the hell are _you_ people?!" She demanded.

"Well, we are Mage hunters darling. You see, at a particular island–that I will never reveal–mages are of high demand in the market. Of course, Ancestras being rare, are the most expensive. You alone are worth the head of two Yonkos!" He replied.

 _Two_ _Yonkos_ _?! That's easily_ _around_ _ten billion berries! What would they do with the mages?_

"Glad we decided to try this one city out before returning home, we hit the jackpot boys!" He cheered, his companions cheering along. Holding a fistful of her hair, he smelled it like a creep.

Suddenly, they heard a strong stomp.

_Luffy!_

"Oi," Luffy said in the coldest voice (Y/n) ever heard from him, as he slowly walked towards them. "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, you again? Wanna go at it?" The leader taunted.

(Y/n) gasped. "Luffy! Don't fight them, please! We can't cause trouble–"

"Come and get me then, if you want her back!" The man laughed, grabbing (Y/n)'s cheek and giving a short peck on one side, much to her disgust.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed over as he walked towards them, each step sounding heavier.

 _Luffy's too provoked and angry, I doubt he'll opt to use his_ _Conquerer's_ _Haki_ _!_ (Y/n) worriedly thought.

As cocky as ever, the leader walked towards Luffy and was about to stop him from getting nearer when he suddenly felt a strong punch in his stomach.

The guy was sent flying back the wall, the impact so strong it made him embedded in the concrete.

His three companions were infuriated and went dashing straight towards Luffy, while he grabbed one's head and slammed him on the floor. The other made him step back to dodge a punch, but he kicked him in the stomach and pin him down, punching him back to back;

Releasing his fury on him.

Some of the people started to notice the fight, and soon, they were the center of attraction.

"What's going on?"

"Some guys are getting beaten up!"

"Stay away! You might get caught in the fight!"

"Someone call security!"

_Oh no, this can't go on!_

"Luffy!" (Y/n) yelled. "Stop it!"

But he kept on going, already, beating them down. (Y/n) tightly clenched her fists until, with one big breath, she yelled with all her might and declared. "STOP!"

The whole place went into a sudden halt, all eyes on the girl who just yelled.

"Please, just stop this... Enough.."

"But (Y/n)–!"

(Y/n) grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him along with her.

"We're leaving," She said, exiting the venue, meeting the host on the way. She bowed lowly and apologized for the chaos, as well as briefly explaining what happened.

"No need to apologize my dear, I understand. We will do our very best to punish these perverted fools and make sure this doesn't happen again. I'm terribly sorry that you went through that," The host replied with an understanding smile.

"We have caused quite the trouble already, but thank you," (Y/n) bowed again, then turning to leave.

"Security!" The host called as he let them out. "Take these men away and report it to the police! I want them thrown in prison!"

He then walked up to the confused audience and announced. "Now everyone, there's nothing to be concerned about. Please continue to enjoy the party!"

...

(Y/n)'s grip was still strong, trembling with annoyance and perhaps rage, or somehow fear, embarrassment, or sadness?

Luffy couldn't tell.

He remained silent as he let her drag him through the silent streets of the city, illuminated by street lamps and the bright shine of the moon.

Gathering up his wits, he finally spoke, "Ne, (Y/n)?"

She stopped walking, and so did he.

"I'm sorry...about what happened back there. I know you really wanted to be in that dance–I just couldn't let those guys do that to you," Luffy apologized gently.

(Y/n) spun around, locking her gaze to his eyes, then traveled down to his suit, and then with both hands, reached out to fix it.

"Aw, look at you. Your suit's messed up, the tie's undone. And your hair is a mess!" She exclaimed as she fixed everything.

Luffy may be dumb, but not an ignorant fool. He could hear how forced and shaky her voice was.

When she was done, she patted her hands on his chest with a little smile.

Luffy held those hands and pulled her to his chest, just realizing how shaky she was all along.

"I was...scared," (Y/n) whispered. "I was scared back there when those bastards lay their hands on me–"

Luffy shushed her quiet, running his hand up and down on her (h/l) silky (h/c) hair. "You're safe now. I won't let anyone else hurt you."

"T-Thank you. You saved me yet again, thank you," She smiled.

Luffy pulled away from her then gently interlaced his fingers on hers. "Come on, the others must be worried now."

The long walk back to the Sunny was awkwardly silent, but deep inside, it was the safest time of (Y/n)'s life. Side by side with her foolish captain who vowed to protect her from anything.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks into a soft pink as her lips curled up to a smile. Her gaze fell to their hands interlaced in each other's fingers, swinging slowly as they walked.

"Oh, we're here!" Luffy beamed, leading her to the ship.

"Nothing. I'll be in my room," (Y/n) gave a curt nod, before leaving them. Nami watched as she walked away with her head hung low, then turned to face Luffy.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Nami deadpanned.

Luffy let out a nervous chuckle, which was understandable for Nami, who only let out a loud sigh and put a hand on her cheek. "Good grief. I should've known."

At her room, (Y/n) flopped down onto the bed, letting out a heavy sigh as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

"We shouldn't have gone there after all," She said to herself.

...

There was a knock on the bedroom door, then Robin went in. She saw (Y/n) still in the dress she wore, her hair undone, and sandals on the floor.

"(Y/n)? How do you feel?" She asked, sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Honestly feel like shit but I can manage," (Y/n) replied her face against the pillow which muffled her reply.

Suddenly, she felt hands holding her up and starting to fix her dress and hair.

"Well, I know how to make you feel better," Robin replied, taking her hand and gently pulling her along. "Come, there's something I'd like to show you."

"What?" She asked, but still went along.

The moment she saw the deck, there were beautiful fairy lights hung over it, Brook standing beside a grand piano in the left corner.

Most of the crew looked on, in seats lined up beside the piano. At the end of the staircase stood Luffy, still in the outfit he wore at the island.

"What's all this?" She asked, and Robin only giggled, walking down the stairs and leading her to Luffy.

"Yo," Luffy grinned, and (Y/n) melted at the greeting.

"Is this _your_ doing?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, sort of. Got help from the crew and they did the best they can," He replied. "I'm sorry for ruining the night-"

"What are you saying?" She cut him off. "I don't blame you for it. It was those guys' fault."

"I know, but I still wanna make it up to you," He added. "Dance with me?" He offered a hand, to which she immediately accepted.

"Gladly," She smiled.

"Well look at that," Sanji chuckled as he watched them both, blowing out cigarette smoke. "The idiot captain's a fast learner."

Luffy led (Y/n) to the center of the deck when all the lights dimmed down to a soft, warm tone. They heard Brook let out his 'Yohohoho' before beautiful piano music started to play. He raised his left hand with hers on top of it, and the other holding her waist.

As the music played, he started dancing with the music, leading her. Stepping side to side, they soon get into the moment.

_Flickering lights_   
_Bright gold and blue_   
_Oh how you look dashing_   
_In gentleman hues_   
_Music played softly_   
_We danced with grace_   
_Your gaze so soft_   
_I melt in place~_ _🎶_

Luffy twirled (Y/n) around and then pulled her a bit closer, also making sure to do the dance moves Sanji additionally taught him just a moment earlier.

_Swirling, twirling_   
_Oh, such fun!_   
_You held my hand_   
_Till the dance was_ _done_   
_Darling, darling_   
_Smile for me_   
_As we dance in the music_   
_Friends play with glee~🎶_

"Don't they look lovely," Nami sighed. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see Sanji gracefully offering a hand.

"Would you like to dance, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

Nami chuckled and accepted the offer, soon the pair joined Luffy and (Y/n) on the deck.

The rest felt at peace and warmly watched over each other as the night ended happily.

_Swirling, twirling_   
_Oh, such fun!_   
_You held my hand_   
_Till the dance was_ _done_   
_Darling, darling_   
_Smile for me_   
_As we dance in the music_   
_On the deck of Sunny~ 🎶_


	10. Requested Special: Intoxicated Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna announce that requests are open, just drop them in the comments! (No smuts allowed)

In celebration of (Y/n)'s birthday, the Straw Hats held a lively party in the kitchen.

(Y/n) was overjoyed. She hadn't celebrated her birthday like this before. The dinner table was filled with delicious food, and barrels of drinks were set aside.

"Zoro Aniki! I challenge you to a drinking contest!" (Y/n) declared.

"Oho! Bring it on, I won't go easy on you!" He smirked, slamming the beer mug on the table.

"Ugh, there she goes again," Nami sighed before she suddenly grinned evilly as an idea popped into her head. Robin was left confused when Nami suddenly stood up and walked towards Luffy.

Both (Y/n) and Zoro held themselves strongly as the contest went on, while the members drank along with them and cheered them. Finally, after the 30th mug, Zoro collapsed, his face red with a drunk blush and his mouth hung open.

(Y/n) drank 34 mugs before stopping, and now she was too intoxicated to even just stand upright, which gave her surprisingly gentleman of a Captain to lead her towards the women's bedroom.

He carried her in his arms, as (Y/n) swung her limbs around, which didn't annoy him at all. In fact, he found her current state quite adorable.

"I can't believe you asked Zoro on a drinking showdown! Now look at yourself," Luffy laughed.

"Hahaha~I w-wonssoou," she tried to reply. "W-whyy am I floatiing~"

"Nami told me to take you to your room after the party, and you can barely walk," He replied.

"Heheheeee~ Thankwoo Sanchooo!" She giggled.

"Hey, don't move too much, I might drop you," Luffy warned. But (Y/n) didn't stay put at all, and without warning, Luffy accidentally dropped her on the deck, her butt hitting hard.

"Ow," she mumbled softly.

"I told you," Luffy said, although he felt sorry for losing his grip.

"I'm sowwy," She said, before Luffy put his arms under her legs and across her shoulders once again, heaving her up and resumed walking.

"Ohyyy, I'mmloating agaiiiin," She squealed.

Luffy just shrugged and headed to the room. Arriving there, he pushed the door open and gently placed her on the bed.

"Yosh! Now, go to sleep, good night!" Luffy turned around and was about to leave when she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Waait! No don't leammeee!" She whined.

"I can't sleep here. Nami will increase my debt if I do!" He retorted.

(Y/n) bit her lip, then she began to cry, which surprised him.

"W-Why are you crying?!" He demanded.

"B-Becosh you don't wanna stay wiz meee!" She wailed like a kid.

Luffy sighed, rubbing his hand on his nape before deciding to stay with her for a little while. He flopped onto the bed, as (Y/n) crawled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his.

"Yeeey, you're stayiiiing!" She happily squealed.

"Only until you sleep," Luffy replied.

"Ne, ne, Wuffffyyy," She poked his chest.

"What?"

"I like youuu," She grinned.

"I like you too," He replied.

"Reallyyy?" She gasped.

"Yeah, I like everyone in the crew!"

(Y/n) fell silent after that, so he assumed that she already fell asleep. But when he turned his head to face her, tears were streaming down her face.

"(Y-Y/n)?? You're crying again! What did I do?!"

"You don't geeet eeeet!" She wailed, flailing her arms as she tried to point a finger at him.

"I like yooouuu youuu!" She repeated, almost falling over the bed. Luckily, Luffy caught her and pulled her upright, which ended up with their faces too close to each other.

Luffy could feel (Y/n)'s breath on his face, and he frowned before gently pushing her away.

"You reek of sake!"

"I liikkkeee yoouuu, Wuffyyyy!"

Luffy sighed. "And I'd like it if you'd go to sleep already."

"Frooom da bery beningging, it waszz youu, it waz alwayzz you!" She added with a giggle. "I loooveee youuu Monkey D. Luffyyy!"

Suddenly, (Y/n) leaned over towards him, and he thought she passed out again, but then she crashed her lips onto his, and after a few seconds, she pulled away with a grin.

Luffy was speechless, a finger touching his lips in shock.

"Whyyy won't you zaaay anythinnn? Eelll meee you woov me too!" She proclaimed with a giggle.

A blush crept up to Luffy's face as he only stared at her.

"I'll waaait por yooour anzeeer," she pouted before falling back to the bed, asleep before she even hit it.

Luffy snapped out of his daze and glanced at her, expecting her to wake up again, but then a soft snore was heard, so he chuckled and moved her to a more comfortable position. Draping the blanket just up to her chest, he then leaned over her forehead for a kiss, then left the room and headed to sleep on his own.

•|•

Morning came, and Sanji quickly cleaned up the mess they made last night, with a lot of help from Robin's ability. He was able to finish preparing breakfast (and a pot of hangover soup for the drunkards) just before the second batch of early risers came into the room, either walking straight or swaying left and right due to the dizziness.

(Y/n) came into the kitchen as the latter.

"Good morning, (Y/n)!" Everyone greeted.

"Good morning," She slightly waved a hand before stumbling to her seat.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My head hurts so bad," (Y/n) whined, rubbing her temples. "Like Zoro dropped his 500-kg weights on me or something."

"Heh, overreacting on a hangover? Pathetic," Zoro clicked his tongue.

(Y/n) shot a glare at him. "Shut up grasshead, you lost to me last night."

"What did you just call me?!" Zoro abruptly stood up and stared menacingly at her.

She sighed and shot back, "I'm too tired to pick a fight with you, Bermuda grass-headed asshole! Now, step aside, I want Sanji's soup."

The others were very amused at the ongoing argument, especially at the sight of Zoro getting angry even more. (Y/n) was usually as happy-go-lucky as Luffy, so seeing her face scrunch up and throw insults at a fellow crewmember is a rare side of the mage.

Sanji was the most pleased, seeing the swordsman irritated. He served some of the soup in a bowl and placed it on the table.

"Oi shitty marimo, you heard the lady. Move over!"

"Stay out of this, idiot cook!" Zoro snapped.

"Huh?!"

As another Zoro vs. Sanji argument took place, Usopp and Luffy casually entered the room.

"Good morning!" They all greeted one another, ignoring the bickering men.

Luffy sat beside (Y/n) who was now starting to eat her soup. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she replied. "Oh right, I thought I spent the night on the deck."

"Nami told me to carry you to the room, so I did," He replied.

"So it _wasn't_ a dream, after all. That's very thoughtful of her though, and thank you for listening to her," she smiled while taking a short glance at Nami.

"Don't mention it," He grinned. "Sanji! Give me food first!"

"Okay," He obliged, stopping his argument with Zoro.

As of the moment, the early risers have finished eating and are already going out on the deck.

Luffy suddenly remembered last night's events, and so without warning, he whispered to (Y/n)'s ear.

"I love you too."

The words made (Y/n) drop her spoon, as Luffy laughed at the reaction. "That's my answer for last night."

"L-L-Last night?" She stuttered.

"Yeah! You said you love me right?" He asked again with an innocent blush.

Blood rushed upwards (Y/n)'s body, an embarrassed blush appearing as last night's hazy memories came rushing back like a Sea Train. She abruptly stood up and looked away.

"T-Thank you for the meal! I'll be going now!" She said as she rushed out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and a laughing Luffy.

"What was that all about?" He leaned a hand on his cheek.

Near the steering wheel, Nami was currently reading her book under the shade of the umbrella she set up, when (Y/n)'s cries made her ears perk up.

"Namiiiii!" She wailed, running over to her. Nami closed her book and sighed. "I knew she'd run to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I.AM.OBVIOUSLY.UNEXPERIENCED. OMFG.
> 
> I'm very sorry if that didn't satisfy you at all, and I'm really sorry if it's too short. This is my first time writing a drunk reader oneshot and add to the fact that I don't have any personal experience myself.
> 
> (I'm 18 but I don't really have the liking to alcohol)


End file.
